


HOME

by PURPLE_NOVA



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actor Victor Nikiforov, Adoption, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Awkwardness, Burlesque, Celebrities, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, College, Comfort Reading, Confessions, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Disappointment, Double Life, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Falling In Love, Fame, Families of Choice, Family, First Dates, Friendship/Love, Gossip, Growing Up, Home, Inspired by Music, Leaving Home, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Luxury, M/M, Meet the Family, Model Victor Nikiforov, Mpreg, New York City, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Pole Dancing, Pregnancy, Rich Victor Niforov, Roommates, Sexy, Shame, Shameless, Sins of Youth, Song Lyrics, Stripper Katsuki Yuuri, Sugar Daddy Victor Nikiforov, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, penthouses, vedette, vedette Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9688004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PURPLE_NOVA/pseuds/PURPLE_NOVA
Summary: He wanted to see what was out there beyond getting a degree and marring the model citizen his family wanted him to have for spouse by the age of 25. As scary as it was, he flew away for a change of air. He chased the lights that both spun him and made him feel alive like nothing else could... it was only a matter of time before he found a man that not only tolerated his lifestyle but also loved the boy behind all the sequins, champagne and makeup; a man that loved him so much he wanted a world with him.Freedom is not best friends with love, Yuuri was living too fast to settle down... when things go fast, they crash...chapter length: usually short, 10-20 min read.Posting: Even though posting for this story has been paused, It is still and ongoing fic. I will update it and go back to a schedule soon.*Currently fixing up chapter 6/20





	1. Daydreamin'

Yuuri and Phichit are just two college kids in an overpriced studio apartment dropped right at center of New York. The're your average college kids with loans, homework, classes to attend and since their families aren't exactly rich, they also have jobs to pay for their bills. Yuuri's an expert at the pole and Phichit's what you would call a hypeman.

 

At 4:30 a.m. Phichit's throwing cash up in the air, “Phichit, you have 2 classes back-to-back in the morning.” Yuuri gets up from watching his friend bathe in cash and picks up the money on the floor.

 

“Fine.” Phichit sighs and still in bliss, helps his mom of a friend pick up the bills on the floor. “How much did you make?” the smile on his face full of light.

 

“I haven't counted exactly how much.”

 

“How much do you think?”

 

Yuuri mumbles, “more than 1,000- I think”

 

“No one can resist the Prince.” He lightly smirks and skips to the closed with his bag of money.

 

“God.” The Japanese smiles back and slides into bed, “Please, don't call me that outside of work.”

 

“I just can't sleep.” Phichit turns to Yuuri in sheer joy, “The more we make, the faster we pay and get out of here. Everyday we go to that club I'm closer and closer to traveling around the world. Just imagine all the fun I- we will have.” He turns to Yuuri, “you'll come with me too, right?”

 

Yuuri sighed, “goodnight.”

 

He rolls his eyes, “I should've asked you an hour ago.” He headed for the door, “You're gonna need material when you become a famous author and I'm gonna need a muse to photograph in Japan.”

 

“How about you try dreaming with your eyes closed.”

 

“Night night, Yuuri.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I'm sorry.” Yuuri forces a sandwich container into his housemate's bag.

 

“Sorry for what?” He ties up his shoe laces and sprints from his bed to the bathroom.

 

“I'm sorry.” He remains standing by the door-frame.

 

 He replies, “It's ok.” with a mouth full of toothpaste.

 

“Still. I said I'd wake you up early and I didn't.”

 

Phichit runs out of the bathroom and grabs his bag from Yuuri, “it's ok, don't beat yourself about it.”

 

“When will you be back?”

 

“I'm gonna see someone after class so... before the sun sets but definitely after 3 p.m.” Phichit dashes to the entrance, "Don't open the door to strangers."

 

"I'm not a kid."

 

As soon as the door closes, Yuuri's left alone with his thoughts. This is his senior year of college, which means, that in December he'd graduate majoring in English and would go back home, get a job and have some kids. That's the road laid out for him but, for some reason, something about it bothers him. To be honest, he's not the most enthusiastic to go back home. The opposite actually, going anywhere but south Japan after college sounds fun. 

 

He sighs the daydream out of his head, "Ok, breakfast.” He taps on one of the songs in his phone and without any rush, dances to the kitchen. Upon opening the fridge, his momentary joy fades, “no eggs.”

 

he isn't a fan of grocery shopping but he does as every responsible, non-morning person would. He sucks it up and behaves like a grown ass man about it. In a matter of minutes he has on some sweats and his glasses. He doesn't even have the tact to put chapstick on though. He's hungry, not looking for a modeling contract.

 

He takes the elevator and walks out of the building only to have a huge creature jump on him all of a sudden. It's licking his face. “ah- morning kisses.” Yuuri tries to pet the over-exited poodle on top of him and even get's him to sit. Until he hears a handsome voice say...

 

“Makkachin, we don't pounce at cute boys. We introduce ourselves.” an apologetic chuckle followed the blush-jerking voice.

 

Upon looking up, Yuuri sees how well the voice fits the lips it comes out of-and for that matter, the face, the height, the build and the body too.  The guy is hot and somewhat even familiar looking.

 

The man looks down at Yuuri somewhat embarrassed, "Makka, here." The adorable dog obeys his owner and hopps off from Yuuri to go by the man’s side, “I'm sorry, he’s not usually like this.” he reaches out to help Yuuri get up.

 

Shook and almost nervous, Yuuri ignores the hand and gets up on his own while smiling back, "It's ok-I love dogs." Before things get any more awkward, he comments "I had a poodle just like him back in Japan.”

 

The man smiles back, almost blinding his already shortsighted ass. "what was his name?"

 

“Victor.”

 

He man's smile shone brighter, “That's my name!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

he's blushing for real now, “Mine's Yuuri.”

 

“That's my son's name, he's 18.”

 

“Woah.” he awkwardly laughs and almost convinces himself that the man before him has the elixir of youth in his procession, “You look really young.”

 

“he's more of a brother to me. I adopted him 5 years ago.” Victor's smile was now burning into Yuuri's mind like an act of hypnosis. 

 

He snapped out of the trance, “Well, see you around, I guess.” he turns and jogs away almost running from the situation. He knows well he has no chances with that guy but the puppy was cute. He turned one last time, “bye Makkachin.” and now ran from the Russian like the plague was out to get him.

 

The fucking idiot waves goodbye back, “Oh-yeah. See you around.” he watches Yuuri go and immediately regrets it. really? No phone number? No last-name? No hopes of meeting ever again?

 

He looks at his dog, “yup, I'm an idiot. Now you better get used to walking down this street.”

 

“Woof!”

  
“i know, no need to point out the obvious.” Victor rolls his eyes and keeps walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!


	2. find him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He knew this Japanese kid had an overwhelmingly erotic side to him similiar to his and perfect for someone else he knew."

Nothing on TV. Netflix? Nope. How about- nope, he gave up. There was nothing on TV. Yuuri sighed and looked out the window of the small apartment. It was awfully pretty outside: birds chirping, trees blooming, people passing... It wasnt anything like Japan but for some reason he started thinking of home. Just how far he was from the boy he left behind when he came here.

He exhaled those thoughts out in a deep sigh and still looking at pedestrians, he thought of the cute poodle he'd seen just a couple of hours ago. He wasn't in the best stage of his life to have a pet but still, Makka was cute, just like his owner. 

He could've sworn he'd seen that guy before. Sure, there were lots of hot guys in New York but something about that "Victor" guy made him curious. That guy held some kind of beautiful mistery behind those pretty eyes of his- he was almost too pretty to be real.

 

The door unlocked, yuuri turned to him, “Phichit.”

 

“What?” he took off his shoes at the door and knew he was about to play FBI, “something happened when i was gone?”

 

“Kind of.” Yuuri had a wide smile across his face, “just a guy, nothing major.”

 

Phichit's nosy ass was ready, “What's his name?”

 

“Victor?” hehe spo with slight uncertainty. Knowing Phichit, he'd stalk and kill for his beloved Yuyu.

 

“You asking me or telling me? Speak up, man.” he jumped from his spot to the couch and opened up his laptop, “you got his number?”

 

Yuuri made his way to the couch, “No.”

 

“Ok then, do you have his Instagram?”

 

“No.”

 

“Anything?”

 

“His first name.” Yuuri slightly blushed and almost laughed at himself there.

 

Phichit looked back at Yuuri. "You derious?" Yuuri smiled, "sit.” Yuuri sighed and reluctantly sat on Phichit’s lap, “Yuuri, how did he look like?”

 

“He had a brown poodle called Makkachin, first name Victor, platinum silver hair, very pale skin, blue-greenish eyes, slight accent and very good looking.”

 

“Wait...oh, shit.”

 

“What?”

 

“Are you for real?"

 

“Yes.”

 

“Victor or do you mean Viktor?”

 

“What?”

 

Phichit whipped out his phone and in a matter of 2 minutes he had a picture of the man Yuuri met that morning in the cover of Vogue, “Viktor Nikiforov, supermodel, actor, businessman. Was it this guy?”

 

“y-yeah that’s him, he looked so normal this morning though.” 

 

“he has an 18 year old son as hot as him, is single as fuck and loves his dog.”

 

He let that sink in, “woah.”

 

* * *

 

 

Smething about the penthouse felt different: the windows were wide open, the curtains had been changed for new ones, the whole house was clean and the smell of something delicious invaded his nostrils. Makkachin and him followed the smell and ended in the kitchen. The man smiled as he nearly ran to the teen ready to hold him, "thanks for finally coming over." He kissed the boy's forehead.

 

Yura looked up at Viktor, “What do you mean finally? I moved in with the guys last week.”

 

Was he being dramatic? Of course. In fact, he'd been petty ever since Yura told him he wanted to move out. Was he genuinely worried tough? Yes, and who wouldn’t be worried after letting their son move away with two weed-doing, edji musicians. On top of that, he knew his Yura was doing more than just "hanging out" with that second guy, Otabek.

 

I wasn’t a big deal though, it just made him feel slightly sad with two dots of betrayed. He was glad that his son could sustain himself, study and live on his own but it seemed like it was just yesterday when he brought that little 12 year old boy from Russia whose grandpa had entrusted him to take good care of.

 

"how’s the new place?”

 

“good.” he kept scrolling down his Instagram feed.

 

“your roommates?” Viktor knew Yura had something for Otabek, he wanted answers. “Come on, I've caught you two making out several times.”

 

“there's Pirozhki in the oven.” the blonde replied totally ignoring the statement while still looking down at his phone.

 

"Fine." Viktor went for one of the baked goods and headed for the second floor, “we'll talk whenever you want” he was followed to the study by his pup and sat behind his desk.

 

He sighed, Makka sat on his lap as the animal's prescence helped him think. That guy on the street; that cute asian guy Makkachin had so much affection for. Dark hair, large blue rimmed glasses, that smile... Viktor leaned back, “How am I gonna find this guy?”

 

* * *

 

 

Another day and another night Yuuri had trouble winging his eyeliner. He got up from the well lit mirror of lights in front of him and looked for Phichit. Some girls were in the room with him and even Guang Hong but only Phichit could do exactly what made his already exotic eyes more enchanting.

 

Phichit came running down the hall and as soon as he saw Yuuri he held onto him, “you won't believe who's here.” Yuuri smiled and pushed Phichit away to let him talk, “my queen, Chris is here.” Phichit threw the fangirl squeals and jumped up and down as Yuuri tried calming him down.

 

Everyone made way and some even murmured, Chris had arrived. “There you are.” he pointed at Yuuri and Phichit almost pushed his friend to the two toned haired diva in front of him, “Yuuri, right?”

 

“Yes.” Yuuri saw the tall male get closer and whisper, “You. Me. One pole. It would be an honor.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened and Chris smiled. Yuuri couldn’t refuse that. Hot cash, Chris by his side. “Yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

The music was loud. People only stared at him from a distance. He was the most exclusive exhibition in New York: Thigh high lace, sexy suspenders that connected his socks to his lingerie suit and the sheer black robe that draped over his shoulders almost wanting to be pulled off. He was untouchable and so he sat by the bar area to serve some more looks before the show.

 

Some capo-looking guy across the club ordered him a glass of champagne. He drank looking in the guy's direction. He drank slightly faster than usual, had to be tipsy in an hour for the show with Chris.

 

Phichit walked up to Yuuri who looked more than serious and sang along to the song playing, _“somebody come get her, she’s dancing like a stripper.”_ Phichit kept singing and pulled Yuuri to stand while spling some champagne of both. “Yuyu’s too serious.”

 

“that's how it all begins.” Yuuri usually started out the nights a bit shy and by 2 a.m. the club was his. That was the unplanned event everyone enjoyed watching unfold.

 

Phichit took his word and kept singing to the music while grinding on Yuuri, just having some fun. _“Take it slow baby, we in no rush.”_

 

Yuuri finally let go and moved to the music with Phichit. Making having someone grind on him look graceful as always.

 

* * *

 

 

Showtime came and the spotlight was on Yuuri, he walked out and held the pole. He dropped when he heard the song say,

 

_"I ain't got no type”_

 

He climbed on the pole when Chris finally came out,

 

_“Bad bitches is the only thing that I like.”_

 

Yuuri let Chris do the shaking, he did the twirling. Soon the crowd formed and cash rained on both,

 

_“You ain't got no life (Nah). Cups with the ice and we do this every night”_

 

All cups were up, Chris' hands were all over Yuuri, he was holding onto Chris as well. The hotter the scene, the more cash rained in them. Fuck the turns they said they were gonna take once on stage.

 

_“I ain't check the price (I got it). I make my own money so I spend it how I like. I'm just living life. And let my momma tell it nigga I ain't living right.”_

  
Phichit was not first row, but he was making a video of the whole show. Chris just needed to have this on his phone.

Christophe knew this Japanese kid had an overwhelmingly erotic side to him similiar to his and perfect for someone else he knew.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs...  
> Rae Sremmurd - come get her  
> Rae Sremmurd - No Type
> 
> Don't forget to comment!


	3. go places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was thinking Bahamas, Cuba, Puerto Rico- no, wait. D.R.”

The day started out gloomy but, he liked it that way. The house was quiet and something told him that Chris wasn't gonna be up until noon. He looked by his side, the clock marked 7:58 a.m. waking up at almost 8 was considered late for him. He finally got up and carefully made it out of bed without disturbing Makkachin’s sleep.

 

He grabbed his phone, “a text from Chris? Why would he send me a message, we're literally under the same roof. Hoe sleeps down the hall.” Viktor opened it and with the video was a quick attachment, “you should've been there.” Now with curiosity at its peak, he watched the video.

 

Someone stepping onto a stage. Not just anyone, it was that guy. “Yuuri?” Viktor couldn't believe his eyes and finished watching the video with more questions than anything.

He blasted out of his room and into the guest room. He barged in and threw himself on the still sleeping Chris, “wake up. you need to tell me everything you know about this person.”

 

Chris held onto his head feeling a migraine coming his way, “Fuck, Viktor." He switched to speaking french, _"one can't even sleep around here?”_

“you'll sleep later, now tell who’s this?”

 

It was too early for English, _“who?”_

“This guy you were dancing with last night.”

 

 _“I'll tell you later.”_ his eyes fluttered closed.

 

“But i need to know now. What's his name? Does he work there? What's his number-”

 

 _“yeah-yeah, he works-”_ Chris drifted back into sleep.

 

Viktor sighed, “I'll leave you alone if you tell me.”

 

_“ugh, fine.”_

 

“Yey.” Viktor laid next to the grumpy swiss with a wide heart shaped smile across his face, “tell me everything you know.”

 

_“i dont know him personally but-”_

 

Viktor interrupted, “in English, please.”

 

“Fuck you too Viktor, fuck you too." Chris ran a hand through his two toned hair and took his phone, “can't even speak French without having a bitch-”

 

“Chris!”

 

“Ok, ok.” Chris went to his camera roll and showed Viktor more pictures and videos of Yuuri: on the bar, dancing salsa with some shy guy in high heels, twerking on a girl that looked like she was having the time of her life, smoking hookah and making clouds with Phichit, showing off skills at the pole, trying to teach some girls Japanese and a lot more footage of Yuuri dancing to all kinds of songs on and off the pole. Chris was going to send these to Yuuri since he wasn't allowed to post anything. Not like Yuuri didn’t like cameras but his family had no idea that their innocent child was an exotic dancer.

 

Chris let Viktor take his phone and was off to a shower. By the time he was back, Viktor was on the last video and after watching it all, Viktor made the cutest, tear jerking puppy face ever.

 

Chris knew that face too well by now, “just giving you his number would be weird. You don't want him to think you're a stalker. I'll tell him about you though.”

 

“You will?” the man's eyes lit up.

 

“yes, now how about you make me some coffee.”

 

Viktor jumped out of the bed and headed for the kitchen, “on my way.”

 

* * *

 

 

5:30 p.m. and Yuuri walked out of the campus only now noticing he had received a text message from Chris that morning. He opened it.

 

 **Chris:** my friend was snooping through my phone and found a couple of videos of you from last night, he was blown away by your moves and he wants to meet you.

 

 **Yuuri:** like a fan?

 

 **Chris:** he says you’ve met him before. If you don’t remember him he's a tall-ish guy, Russian, blue eyes, silver hair, single and sugar daddy material.

 

(Pause)

 

 **Yuuri:** lol, name?

 

 **Chris:** Viktor Nikiforov

 

 **Yuuri:** I met him and Makkachin before. Sure, I’d love to meet up with him.

 

Chris walked back into the apartment from the terrace and took the wine glass from Yura's hand only to take a sip himself, “where's your legal guardian?” he sat next to Yura.

 

“Probably in the-” He came down the stairs, “there he is.” Yura kept petting Makkachin next to him.

 

Viktor looked at Chris and sat on the sofa to wait for an answer, “so, Chris. Got anything yet?”

 

He sighed, “give me a sec.” he gave Yura his wine glass back and went to get another two glasses.

 

Yura looked at Viktor and knew this happiness didn't come out of nowhere, “who's he hooking you up with?”

 

Viktor went ahead and sat next to his son. Hugging the blonde he smiled some more, “you don't tell me yours, i don't tell you mine."

 

“fuck am i supposed to tell you?"

 

"All i know is that i met a cute Japanese boy.”

 

“ew.” he slightly pushed Viktor away.

 

Viktor laughed while Chris finally came back with the wine. He gave one to Viktor and had the other one for himself. He sat by them in the couch. “He's cool. Call and text him all you want.”

 

“Thank you Chris.” Viktor smiled to himself and wasted no time to text Yuuri.

 

 **Viktor:** hey, it's Viktor.

 

 **Yuuri:** so you're Chris’ friend?

 

 **Viktor:** i am.

 

 **Yuuri:**  you wanna meet up sometime?

 

 **Viktor:** sure, when are you free?

 

Phichit turned around and looked at the nervous mess Yuuri had turned into, “he asked when.”

 

Yuuri hugged a hamster pillow, “i don't know, you were the one who asked him on a date.”

 

“Yuuri, im tryna get your tuition paid here How about tonight?”

 

“no no no no no.” Yuuri shifted positions and laid over the edge of the bed, “are you crazy, i don't wanna sound like I'm desperate or something..i-just say tomorrow night- wait no, i have to work...” Yuuri kept rambling. Phichit sighed.

 

 **Yuuri:** sunday, sounds good?

 

 **Viktor:** where are we meeting up?

 

 **Yuuri:** how about you come pick me up at xxxx xxx xx x xx, xx. xxxxx.

 

 **Viktor:** it's done then.

 

Phichit got up and found Yuuri biting a pillow, “come text your date and stop biting my pillow.”

 

Yuuri reluctantly got up from their bed and took his phone. Phichit did the dishes.

 

 **Yuuri:** yeah.

 

 **Viktor:** should i take you out to dinner or something more simple?

 

 **Yuuri:** i don't know, you choose.

 

 **Viktor:** wanna go for ice cream?

 

 **Yuuri:** now?

 

 **Viktor:** if you want.

 

 **Yuuri:** i mean, sure.

 

 **Viktor:** I'll be picking you up in like 20 minutes.

 

 **Yuuri:** see you then.

 

He jumped out of the couch and went to give Phichit some puppy eyes. "We're going for ice cream in 20 min."

 

Phichit was barely done with the cups, “go to my closet and put on the ripped jeans and the black jumper.”

 

“How about shoes?” Yuuri seriously owned nothing but sweatpants and costumes.

 

“put on my converse or vans.”

 

“Thanks Phichit-kun.” Phichit kept doing dishes and only smiled at the cute Japanese swing Yuuri gave to his name.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't actually that cold, a sweater was just fine for the weather yet his hands froze as he waited outside when an Tesla pulled up in front of him. Out of it came a prince looking man with ripped jeans, white shirt and a black trench coat. Both instantly noticed and looked at each others jeans.

 

“Ripped jeans.” Viktor said as he stood in front of Yuuri with a grin on his face. As the incredibly good actor he was, this little "I'm confident on a date" act was an oscar winning performance.

 

Yuuri, on the other hand, couldn't hide his obvious nervousness. “Y-yeah. This are my roommate’s clothes.” what kind of idiot says that?

 

Viktor laughed a little to alleviate Yuuri's nervousness, “you do that too? i used to borrow my son’s accessories when he lived with me all the time.” he opened the door for Yuuri, “and here's a flower for you.” Viktor hadvalmost forgotten about the damned sunflower.

 

The smaller man smiled and took the flower. As he sat down he asked, “you don't live with your son?”

 

Viktor went and sat on the driver's seat, “as soon as he turned 18 this March, he moved in with his two friends.” He buckled up his seatbelt and helped Yuuri with his, “we're close though, watch him text me at 8 or call me at 10 like i have a curfew or something.”

 

Maybe it was just him but he found it cute that father and son were so close. As thoughts passed through his mind, Yuuri imagined this guy as a good parent, a hot one. He commented, “He cares for you a lot.” 

 

“He does.” Viktor started the car.

 

Before letting silence take over he attempted to add to the topic, “Just like Phichit, my roommate. He's the most overprotective person i know.”

 

“you guys work together?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What days?”

 

“Mondays, Wednesdays, fridays and sometimes Saturday. In the other days the girls wear less clothes and I'm too fat for that.”

 

“don't say that, you looked really good last night, you still look amazing even without the lingerie in normal clothes. It was almost as if your body was the one creating the music when you danced. It's hard to explain but you're incredibly good- compelling to look at.”

 

“Thanks.” Yuuri blushed and found himself stuck.

 

Viktor spoke again, “what kind of shows do you do?”

 

He felt slightly uncomfortable talking about being an exotic dancer with a guy he was on a date with but who knows, the topic might even bring a touch of sexiness to the date, even get laid at some point. He didn't come in with that in mind but it wouldn't be the first time it happened. “pole dancing, but some other days I put on a bit more of a burlesque show with some girls. I'm the star everyone sees and none can touch.” Being sexy was his job for fucks sake, why was that so hard to say? 

 

Viktor was just a tiny bit turned on by that but dismissed any inappropriate thought only to ask, “where do you work? I’d love to see you from up close.” after seeing Yuuri's nervous smile and hearing himself out loud he apologized, “sorry, that came out different from what i wanted it to- i mean you're beautiful and i just-well… you seem to be very good at what you do and i wanted to see from close how good of a dancer you-”

 

“I get what you were trying to say.” Yuuri laughed and took off his glasses to clean them off with a piece of cloth in his pocket, “even if you did mean it in a more naughty way-” he looked up at Viktor with only his eyes, “i do privates too and champagne room's only 1,000 for me.” the man before him raised a brow, almost convinced that last part wasn't said by the sweet guy he’d picked up like 12 minutes ago. Yuuri smiled and put then back on, “seriously, don't come to the club. I’m a different person when i perform.”

 

“Well, that is the point. To create an alter ego that reflects a whole different side of you. Getting to know that side of you would actually help in getting to know each other better.”

 

“I’m still not telling.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What time is it?” Yuuri sat on the trunk of Viktor's car.

 

The older man looked at his phone, “about 1:30 a.m.”

 

“We should head back.” Yuuri got off the car and felt a hand take his.

 

Viktor looked at him in the eye, “We've barely gone anywhere.”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and recalled all the places the had gone that night, “we ate in Chinatown.”

 

“we spend only like 2 hours there.” Viktor didn't quite let go of the younger man’s hand.

 

Yuuri guided Viktor to the driver's side of the car, "some girls nearly recognized you in Times Square-”

 

“we ran away from them.”

 

“Then we got some ice cream from a place almost closing and somehow we ended up eating it in this parking lot.” Yuuri opened the door, “now it's almost 2 a.m. and even though I'm a night owl, you look like a kid after a day in Disney Land.”

 

His eyes were glossy, they could close on their own if he were to lay down. “no i don't, i can stay up all night if i wanted to.”

 

“Save it for a next time. It was a nice date, I'm open for another one.” Yuuri closed the door and went to the passenger’s seat.

 

Seatbelts adjusted, Viktor spoke without thinking, “it’d be fun to go to more places with you.”

 

Yuuri blushed and turned to the man now looking at him in the eye, “what?”

 

Viktor leaned in closer to whisper and be heard, “have you ever been to Spain?”

 

Yuuri leaned in too, “i haven't.”

 

“Costa Rica?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Thailand?”

 

“Besides Japan, I've never been anywhere else.”

 

“do you like the beach?”

 

“I mean sure, i grew up around it.”

 

“Bahamas, Cuba, Puerto Rico- no, wait. D.R.” the man's eyes lit up. Yuuri smiled back at the childlike man and wondered if he was serious.

 

The rest of the night was Phichit having a talk with Yuuri about the importance of keeping one's phone on when going on a first date with a stranger. Even Viktor got home to a blonde teen on the couch with a look of "what time do you think it is?" all over his face. Even though both of them got the talk when they got back home, it seemed worth it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!


	4. This Side Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but we're back on board... Enjoy!

He thanked god the weather was kind enough for him to wear a long coat and not boil to death. Not like he was gonna spend much time outside an Uber but still, summer heat waves in New York were hot even at night.

 

As he looked through his bag his phone started ringing. He grabbed it and covered his mouth mith the collar of his coat. _“Momma?”_

 

_“Oh, i'm so sorry. I thought you were already awake.”_

 

He yawned and nuzzled in his coat, _“No, it's ok.”_

 

_“I was just calling to ask...umm...Yuuri, do you need any money? You haven't asked us for any and since school is so expensive we-”_

 

 _“No don't worry mom.” The_  car came to a full stop in its destination, _“I work hard, I'm fine… no don't worry...yes, I'm sure...bye, love you too.”_ He hung up and gave the driver a smile before heading out.

 

That smile faded as went in through the back of the club and into the room designated for performers. It broke his heart to lie like that but his mother would've been beyond ashamed if she ever knew her son was some kind of whore at a strip club getting as much as 2k in one night. Yes, there were other jobs out there but minimum wage wasn't gonna pay half his cost of attending a private university plus living costs and no loans. He was too proud and raised too well to let her carry that burden right before retiring. 

 

He took a good look into the mirror, the lightbulbs around it too. The glamour in it all brought a smile to his face. He finally took off the coat and looked at the man before him. This was him, his life. His now. The alter ego with a short dress made up of little fake diamonds that reflected the light from each bulb. This side of him didn't have a family in japan expecting anything from him. This person was not tied to anything and fuck did it feel good to not be that little struggling, Japanese boy. He belonged nowhere, to no one and owed nothing to anybody.

 

Phichit ran in and interrupted yhe Prince's daydream, “You're so fucking late... and hot.”

 

“Thanks.” he slipped into stilletoes and tied the look up with matte red lipstick. It went well with his already done makeup, “I tried.” He headed out and let Phichit guide the way towards the bar.

 

As if the world had stopped, everyone turned. He replied with a smile but today he didn't quite feel the vibe. He faked smiles all around and spaced out until he felt someone take his hand, “You really look amazing.”

 

He turned with the intent of kicking someone's teeth in but a real smile of relief took over his lips when he saw Viktor himself, “You?”

 

“Sorry.” He took a seat next to him and smiled, “I was waiting for you.”

 

“I told you a not to come here.” He kept looking like the glamorous god he was and looked away to the crowd of girls looking back in awe from the other side of the club. “I have things to do.”

 

“What if i told you i just talked to your boss and asked him if it was ok for me to get a private room with you.”

 

“What in the fuck?”

 

“That didn't sound right, did it?”

 

“Last time I checked, I was a burlesque performer and pole dancer. So why am I getting pimped out?”

 

“I want to send more time with you.”

 

Yuuri leaned in almost too close. Red lips whispered, “I'm busy.” He walked away and felt his hand be held by Viktor. He turned, “You do know I can have you banned and kicked out for that?”

 

He didn't move his hand but kept a soft almost loose grip, “We've only gone on like 2 dates-”

 

“Only?”

 

“Please?”

 

“You just disrespected me and ignored when I clearly said I didn't want you here-”

 

“I’m sorry.” He did the puppy eyes.

 

“You're not.” He did the same.

 

“I want to talk to you, that's all.” The music was loud and he honestly didn't want to keep reading Viktor’s lips.

 

“Fine.” He took a firm grip of his hand and nearly dragged him to an elevator. He let go of the platinum haired man’s hand and pressed the button marking the 4th floor.

 

The lights in the elevator made him see the luster of Yuuri’s diamonds clearer. He stared until the doors opened and followed almost as if enchanted. Next thing he knew was that the lights dimmed down and he was in a room with a large red sofa, a chandelier, bar area and a white rug. Yuuri closed the door behind them and sat on the sofa ever so gracefully.

 

Even with the makeup on, Yuuri’s faint blush was visible. Guess he didnt have to hold onto the Prince facade so hard since he already knew this man.

 

He looked at Yuuri, “You can get comfortable.”

 

His smile was replaced with a disappointed one, “Is that what you're here for? I mean, at some point that's what they all want-”

 

“Oh- no, I just- you look different."

 

“What did you want to talk about?”

 

“Anything really.” He looked into Yuuri’s eyes to which Yuuri turned away, his eyes landing on the bar.

 

"Champagne?”

 

“Sure.” he smiled yet again.

 

Yuuri sighed, “Anything in specific you want to talk about?” He took off the heels and went for the drinks.

 

“I wanted to meet this side of you. The wild, carefree, dancer that-”

 

“You wanted to see me as a hot bitch and not a boring dude with glasses."

 

“Don't word it like that.”

 

“It's true though.”

 

He took off the blazer and walked to the bar, “It's not.”

 

Yuuri gave him a glass of the sparkling drink, “You do know I'm not sleeping with you after this.”

 

“That was not my intention.”

 

“Good.” Yuuri looked back into his sea blue eyes. This guy was cute, he wouldn't mind topping this newly formed friendship with something naughty. Would it make things awkward, fuck yeah, but weren’t they already.

 

Viktor broke the silence, “Mind telling me a little about this alter ego of yours?”

 

Yuuri took another sip and sighed, “Which side do you want to hear? The glamour or the migraine after?”

 

He stared at Yuuri and could notice him come down from the high pedestal he had in that club, “Whatever you want to tell me, not like we don’t have all the time in the world.”

 

“We don’t. You pay for time with the stars of this place, I just so happen to be the most expensive one.”

 

Viktor went around the bar and sat next to him. He almost whispered, “let’s not worry about that.”

 

This rich bitch. Yuuri leaned in just a little closer, “Have you ever been able to attract someone with your presence. Been able to pull and push people around with one gaze.” by now he was barely a few inches from Viktor’s lips.

 

“I’d like to know how.” He stayed put.

 

“It came to me when i got here. I'm a Prince for the night and go back home with what some make in a full month of work.”

 

Eyes locked on each other and the lights of the city reflecting in Yuuri’s eyes, “Call me an ambitious whore but I do what I do and I couldn't be happier for it.”

 

Viktor turned his head and now understood, Yuuri oozing sex before his eyes was meant to be some type of job description- some kind of answer to the famous “What do you do for a living?”

 

Yuuri laughed. Viktor was redder than a tomato at this point, “What’s so funny?”

 

“You’re so cute.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You’re blushing- your whole face is red.” Yuuri ruffled his hair, “You’re not the sex symbol they make you be on the top cover of all those magazines.” He poked Viktor’s nose, “You’re a cutie.”

 

Viktor’s face was still bright red, “Are you making fun of me?”

 

“Take it as a compliment.” This guy was a really good actor but everyone has their breaking points. Yuuri just happened to be Viktor’s.

 

Just to get Viktor used to him he leaned on his lap, “I could be touring in Vegas or even get my shows on Amsterdam but the last thing I want is my family knowing about this whole stripper thing. They’d never understand.” He turned to Viktor under him, “Your family?”

 

* * *

 

 

He peeked at his watch, it marked 2:30. He looked back up at Yuuri, “The first time we met it was so awkward but now… You’re really outgoing when you’re here.”

 

Yuuri was more than half tipsy at this point and on top of Viktor, “We've been drinking for a solid 3 hours, it’s personal now.”

 

Viktor wasn’t drunk per se but he had been drinking a good amount too, “Is it?”

 

“Want me to dance for you?” Yuuri took the glass out of Viktor’s hand and looked at him in the eye.

 

He looked into Yuuri’s eyes, that sparkle could bring the dead back to life, “You’re just, so fun to watch- so beautiful. I know we barely know each other but i wish we were more than just...”

 

Yuuri jumped off from his lap and almost bumped into some furniture on his way to the pole, “What song?”

 

“Um...”

 

“Don’t just stand there come sit here.” Yuuri pulled him in and back into a chair, “You got cash on you?” He undid the top button of Viktor’s shirt, “I only take 20’s, 50’s and 100’s.”

 

Viktor knew where he was going, reason why he had a stash of money on him, “Don’t worry about that.”

 

Yuuri ran off to the bar area again with a shot glass and bottle of absolut. He sat on Viktor, “Take one of these-” Viktor did as told.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Another one, another one!” Viktor took another as Yuuri cheered.

 

“Yup, I’m fucking drunk.” Viktor laughed as Yuuri threw some controller which made the room fall darker than it already was and lights of all colors spin in the direction of the pole.

 

 _**Take it or leave it** _  
_**Baby take it or leave it** _  
_**But I know you won't leave it** _  
_**'Cause I know that you need it** _

 

Yuuri took off the dress and slowly slid down between Viktor’s legs. He was on the floor almost tranced by the music playing.

 

 **_Look in the mirror_ **  
**_When I look in the mirror_ **  
**_Baby I see it clearer_ **  
**_Why you wanna be nearer_ **  


Yuuri smirked at Victor and walked in the direction of the pole while taken over by the rithm.

 

 **_I'm not surprised_ **  
**_I sympathize_ **  
**_I can't deny_ **  
**_Your appetite_ **

 

He jumped onto the pole in a layback spin, slowly melting down while still holding on. Right in front of Viktor who couldn’t take his eyes off even it he wanted to.

 

 **_You got a fetish for my love_ **  
**_I push you out and you come right back_ **  
**_Don't see a point in blaming you_ **  
**_If I were you i'd do me too_ **

  
The music, the money, the alcohol and the club was closing at 3 a.m. but who said the party had to be over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song...  
> Selena Gomez- Fetish
> 
> Don't forget to comment!


	5. "we"

“What happened here? what did you do to him?”

 

“What?”

 

“Viktor?”

 

“Calm down.”

 

“You fucking bastard.”

 

The sound of glass shattering was heard after that followed by furniture being moved around the room.

 

Yuuri got up from a couch in the corner and did his best to walk up straight. Phichit saw him and immediately went in for a hug, “Omg I told you to warn me when you're alone with a customer.”

 

“What?” It all was still hazy to him.

 

He held Yuuri even tighter, “Are you ok? I was so worried something bad happened to you. After this, I'll probably get fired for barging in but I just couldn't- it’s so unlike you to spend a whole night here and even if you wanted to get laid, you would've gone-”

 

“Wow, wait.” Yuuri escaped the tight hug. He noticed the broken bottle on Phichit’s hand and what seemed to be Viktor peeking from behind the table in the bar, “I'm sure there's an explanation for this. Let's… let's sit.”

 

Viktor came out of his hiding spot and Yuuri was held back, “I'm not letting you anywhere near that guy, look at you. You’re a mess.”

 

Viktor took a step towards Yuuri, “I swear nothing happened between us last night.”

 

Yuuri took Phichit’s face and gave him a smile with whatever energy he had left, "He's not the type.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“My head is killing me right now the last thing I need is yelling. Trust me, he's cool.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri and Phichit sat in one end of the sofa, Yuuri chugging a bootle of water and Phichit ready to throw a glass in Viktor’s direction.

 

Viktor sat on the floor not only as a sign of rendition but also because he had a better chance at finding shelter from the rain of glass.

 

Yuuri leaned on Phichit hoping to ease his nerves, “Viktor, could you tell him what happened last night.”

 

“Uh- right. Last night we were drinking and Yuuri got drunk. I had better judgment at the time even though I too was drunk. He gave me a lap dance, did some dancing on the pole and I told him to stop because the club was closing. He convinced me to drink a little more, he got hammered and he fell asleep on top of me. I carried him to the couch and he slept like a baby.”

 

“Why is he only in his underwear?”

 

“He wanted to dance like that.”

 

“For fuck’s sake-”

 

Yuuri held onto Phichit, “No, he's right. he's a child of God.”

 

“Sure?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Yuuri yawned and got out of Phichit’s hold. He walked towards Viktor and looked at his watch, “It's like 5 a.m. I'm hungry.”

 

“How can you be so sure if you don't even remember what ha-”

 

Yuuri made Viktor stand and placed the man’s hand over his ass. Viktor started and snatched his hand off. Yuuri and Phichit saw the blush across his face.

 

Phichit got off the couch, “I have my eyes on you, white boy.” He walked out of the room, “Door stays open, I'll be right back.”

 

Viktor sighed in relief, “You saved my life.”

 

“I did.” he went back to the couch and finished his water, “While he comes back with your bill, tell me what really happened.”

 

“I'm sorry, what?”

 

“What did we do?”

 

“I wasn't lying when I said we didn't do anything. You danced, we talked and that was it.”

 

“No kissing, no touching, no fingering-”

 

“Why would I do that to you when you can't even tell if you like it or not? What do I get from having sex with you and you not remember it? I'm scared to even touch you, would I dare disrespect you like that?”

 

Yuuri leaned back, he was really a sweet guy. He was so nosy and puppy, too bad Yuuri was a stripper. "I don't know how aware you are of things but this “we” can't be.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“We can't be together. I'm sorry that's just how it is. We can be friends, buddies, pals, my favorite client if you want but not-”

 

“We could start out with that-”

 

“Don't even try to be smooth.”

 

“You really are loose when you're in this place."

 

“Even if I was sober. The point is, don't get attached, it was part of my job making you feel cared for. Soon you’ll pay and it’ll all be over.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be.”

 

Phichit walked in with a pen and notepad in hand. He took a look at the room, wrote some things down and ripped the paper off, “we take credit, debit, visa, MasterCard-”

 

Viktor was handed the note. His eyebrows went to his hairline, he looked back at Yuuri who laughed and leaned on his shoulder. “I'm sorry.”

 

Something about that devilish laugh made him whip out his card and look back at that Prince, “I'd drop 6k daily if it meant hanging out with you.”

 

Yuuri sighed and got up almost in a chuckle, “You're delusional.” Yuuri went to put a robe on.

 

“and you're beauty at it's finest- two people sometimes. I really like that.”

 

“The makeup’s melting off my face, I already got paid, i'm not the prince that seduced you just hours ago.” He tied a bow around his waist.

 

“oh I know that.”

 

“I don't have to be nice to you anymore.” He went over to the pole and picked up the money on the floor.

 

Viktor started, “Want me to help you out with that?”

 

“Go home.”

 

“How about I take you out for breakfast later.”

 

“Do you have a death wish? My friend was about to stab you like 10 minutes ago. Who even has a breakfast place open at 5 a.m. around here.”

 

“We could go to my place.”

 

“There is no “we”, remember?” He picked up the last bill and saw Viktor smiling in his direction. He looked like a child at a candy shop. Like he was seeing stars at plain morning sunlight, one could say it was too innocent for a grown ass man. Yuuri felt something but stopped himself from encouraging these types of endearing heart shaped smiles, “Really, give up. It's not gonna work on me. Besides, I’m drained. Even if I did want to go I'd probably fall asleep right away.”

 

“You can take a nap in my room, I wouldn’t mind.”

 

“Do you have any idea of how perverted you sound right now?”

 

“I want to invite you to my house and it's ok if you take a nap.” he really didn’t get it. His house was literally the hangout spot of all the people he was close to.

 

“I’m not sleeping with you.” He put the money in the robe’s pockets, “If you were looking for that kind of company I know a couple of guys that-”

 

“You don’t get it, do you?” Viktor’s cheek was squished by the couch. He was basically trying to find comfort in the backrest of the sofa with no luck. A cute yawn came out of his cute little dumb face, “I don’t want other people. Even if it's like you said and I end up hurt for dating someone as free as you, i want you."

 

Yuuri didn’t know exactly what to say. He was adorable and all but- “I can’t fall for you, Viktor.” that was more of a reminder to himself than anything else.

 

“You already said it yourself, it's all business, no attachments.” 

 

“Right.” he could tell this man was brewing something.

 

“If it's your job and nothing more, how about you work for me?” there it was.

 

Yuuri looked back at this man in the eye. He knew he was halfway conned but those puppy eyes could make the worst of bitches melt, “I’m so sorry.”

 

“What are you afraid of? If it’s like you said, you don’t feel anything for me. I’m just offering you a better job if you think about it.” 

 

“I don't.. well- I just-” Yuuri’s blush started showing through. Bright pink and crossed arms at his chest, “I-I can’t play with your feelings like that.”

 

Viktor smiled as that sweet side of Yuuri came through; that caring, Japanese boy who blushed at the thought of ever liking someone for real and not just as a part of a show, “How much do you make a night?”

 

Yuuri almost jumped on him, “Stop.”

 

Viktor gave him a genuine laugh and pulled him into a hug, “3k times the 3 days you work- let's say 10k. Vacations and gifts not included.”

 

Yuuri, of course, thought about the money but again, he was blushing and it all was because now he was on top of Viktor on a couch, “Stop it.” He whined.

 

“It's negotiable and I'm very flexible.”

 

“don't do anything then, we can still hang out just-”

 

Viktor gasped and cheered as he tightly hugged Yuuri, “Yeyyyy!”

 

“Let me go.” Viktor did as told, his eyes glistening as he looked into Yuuri’s. Yuuri got up and rolled his eyes in an attempt to hide the fact that he was about to lose his shit, “I- I don’t know.”

 

Viktor got up, “I won’t pressure you, it’s your choice after all. But just so that your friend doesn’t still think I'm a “bastard” i could give you guys a ride back home.”

 

* * *

 

 

Plain shirt, some jeans, and a baseball cap. Him a Phichit headed out of the building through the back and into the private parking of the club. A platinum haired man waited outside of a Porsche which took them home. Phichit tried to be salty but he had to admit that the interior of that car was a custom, sexy piece of art.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally home and ready to hit the sack, they let go of their bags and went straight to bed. Phichit sensed Yuuri’s nervousness from the moment they'd gotten into Viktor's car. Upon passing by his bed, he saw Yuuri's eyes were still open and in no way planning to call it a night. He cuddled up with his best friend, “You like him?” Yuuri didn’t say anything. Phichit didn’t push it much.

 

“Can we just sleep before you start getting preachy.”

 

“I love you bro, can't let you thot around and not ask.”

 

“I already know what you're about to say.”

 

“What am I about to say?”

 

“You’re about to tell me to be careful with that guy, and then I'll tell you I don't know, and then you’ll tell me to think, and I won't be able to think because my mind tells me no but i feel like i'd miss out on something big if I just drop him.” Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “It’s everything I've ever wanted, right at the palm of my hand. Money, no ties to anything-”

 

“It would also mean paparazzi following you around and you blowing up as a performer.”

 

“i don't know.”

 

“Remember when you told me to dream with my eyes closed, how about you open yours and sit down with what’s in front of you.” He yawned, “Sleep though, you’re half dead right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!


	6. Conclusions

“Mom.”

 

Hiroko almost jumped at the sound of her daughter's voice, “o-oh- Mari.” she shoved what she had in her hand back inside a drawer and got up from the floor, “I was just-uhh... Fixing things.”

 

“Fixing things, huh? That looked like you counting how much of your savings could you send to Yuuri.”

 

she gave in and sighed, “Your brother has always wanted this- to go far away. I don’t want my boy to struggle. ”

 

“Well, he was the one who wanted to go to college in the U.S. he’s the one with the dreams and aspirations, he’s the one that should work for it.”

 

she turned with more than worry all over her face, “Mari, he’s my baby. I can’t sleep at night knowing he's working two jobs and going to school and all in a completely different country. last time i called him, he sounded sick- like he was in pain.”

 

Mari sighed and sat next to her mother, “He really is the baby of the house, we all love him but you can’t be sending every extra coin you earn with your hard work. You should be saving for retirement. You're not 30, mom.”

 

“But I feel-I know he needs-”

 

“If he really needed anything he would’ve asked for it long ago. Let him struggle, earn what he works hard for, appreciate every cent and be responsible enough to not depend on anybody. That’s what you taught him, what you taught us growing up. You raised us well, he's a man.”

 

Hiroko took a deep breath and nodded. She got up, “right, he’s just grown up so fast. I’ll go wrap up for the night.”

 

Mari saw her walk out and she herself got up. While walking out for a cigarette, her phone buzzed. it was from Yuuko.

 

**Yuuko: can I call you right now? I think it's urgent.**

 

she raised an eyebrow and called first, “Hello, What's up?”

 

“Umm- I think I should tell you this in person.” The woman said from the other side of the line.

 

“Is it the girls? they get you in trouble? What is it?”

 

“Are you on speaker?”

 

“I’m outside, it’s just me. What’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t know if this is appropriate to say over the phone.”

 

“I's okay, just say it.”

  
“Well, the girls were using the computer and they came to me saying Yuuri had a boyfriend. I didn’t think it was real until I saw it with my own eyes and- they... It was an article and it had a picture of Yuuri walking out of a club with a celebrity and it said Yuuri’s a stripper at this club.”

 

“Wait what?” She was totally caught off-guard.

 

“I- omg I should’ve called Yuuri first- I- I thought of calling you because you’re his sister, and you’re closer to him, and you're so open minded to these things, i thought you-”

 

“It’s ok Yuko, I'll give him a call. Thanks for telling me. Could you send me the link to the website?”

 

* * *

 

 

_“Look at the guy he was with, look at the hold of that hand. Our sources say Viktor waited hours to see him."_

 

* * *

 

_“We keep seeing him with the same person all over New York and we gotta give it to him, he's great at playing hide and seek with his dates.... I mean, when was the last time we saw Viktor going out with someone? we never see the other person's face just limbs and maybe a strand of dark hair._

 

* * *

 

_“Viktor might have the tea this week but will he be willing to spill it is the question. we’ll be right back after the break with more Viktor and his very personal Japanese dancer.”_

 

* * *

 

 

He shut off the TV and turned to an enthusiastic Makka, “sit.” He pulled out his phone and typed in Viktor's name on Google's news section.

 

In a matter of seconds, the front door opened and Maka ran to the one he knew would give him all the belly-rubs he needed. Viktor got on his knees, “Makka!!!” he couldn't care less about his whole face being licked by the dog, “Aww, you missed me. I missed you too.”

 

Yura looked up and crossed his arms over the chest, “Where were you last night?” Viktor got up and gave his Yura a soft look and smile. Yura sighed knowing he was gonna have a headache after this. He raised his phone to show Viktor the picture of what seemed to be him at a nightclub with a “dancer” by the hand.

 

Viktor saw the picture, raised both eyebrows, eyes widened and he turned his whole body around headed for his room, “how can you call yourself a paparazzi and take such dreadful pictures.” he was clearly running from this conversation and on his way to make some calls.

 

Yura followed him while reading , “...Viktor Nikiforov spent the night in club "La Rose", Soho, having fun with one of the main stars of the place. Little is known about the man by Viktor's hand, but this dancer goes by “The Prince.” ...The dancer’s identity is kept anonymous by La Rose but what we do know about this man is that this is not the first time him and the model have an encounter with each other... by cross referencing the pictures taken while they walked out of the club and those taken of Viktor's well hidden date, it's safe to assume that him and this Prince have somethig going on... Scroll down for more pictures.”

 

He got to the door of his room, he turned almost abruptly “Did they see his face?” He prayed they hadn’t.

 

“See him? By the end of this fucking article, all I'm missing is his social security number.”

 

He fucked up, “Really?” The worry was now visible on his face. “Was he really that HD, like, could you tell who he is?”

 

Yura looked at him in the eye, “A hot, college-age looking, Japanese guy younger than you but older than me. Fuck that, who the fuck is he?”

 

“The most beautiful, confident, adorable, sincere and amazing person I've ever met.”

 

Yura kept his arms crossed and deep frown, “You serious? Like, I get it. A man has his needs but, a stripper? really?"

 

Viktor rolled his eyes and huffed.

 

"You're a man with culture, class, you worked hard building your reputation not only to the media but also in business-"

 

he smiled back to not get mad, "what are you getting at?"

 

"you're not the type to put your dick inside anything pretty with a skirt, what's wrong?”

 

he dropped the smile and after sighing, he looked at his son in the eye, “He’s not just a pretty thing with a skirt. I understand your worry, i'm freaking out too -i'd love it if we moved this conversation to some other more fitting time." 

 

the rush and blush over Viktor face gave it away, “So this thot seduced you well.”

 

Viktor reminded him, “His name is Yuuri, you know nothing about him and i'd appreciate it if we didn't jump to conclusions.” he smiled and dropped it as soon as he entered his room. 

 

Yura followed him inside, “is he a stripper?”

 

“Yes.” Viktor ran to his 2nd phone.

 

“Naked, cash raining, drinking, parties, lap dances...”

 

“that's correct.” he texted his manager to the speed of light.

 

“Sorry to burst your bubble but it looks like he wants nothing but the 5 minutes of fame he’s getting.”

 

Viktor quit the smiling and looked up, “His very conservative family has no idea he's moonlighting as a stripper. He doesn't want this kind of exposition and if you have nothing supportive to say or the number to the best PR company in the country, i suggest you either sit and play with Makka or go home."

 

“this guy's dick must've really been something-”

 

“Ok, I've had enough.” Viktor left the teen hanging and headed for his office. Yura followed but the only one allowed inside that room was Makka. 

 

He yelled at the locked door, “Really? Are you fuckingserious?” he got no answer from Viktor, “fine... this is what I get for caring about you.”

 

He walked out of the building and into his car, he was more than pissed. Not only had he been ignored, Viktor actually wanted to have a person like that in his life. Was Viktor really that fucking lonely?

 

* * *

 

 

“I mean, you only know this person’s occupation and first name. If Viktor speaks so fondly of him, don't you think you should at least look at this person in the eye first.” Otabek took a sip of his drink as Yura gave him a death glare, “What?”

 

“You seriously think this stripper wants something serious with Viktor? Dumb, hot, rich guy willing to spend it all with a cute Asian boy. Add to the equation, this Asian boy is a stripper, whose job is to seduce men, get money and repeat. Three words, Beka. gold digging material.”

 

“Ok, but have you met this Yuuri?”

 

“Do I have to?.” He sat back on the chair outside of one of the cafes and ran his hands through his hair, “I can’t just watch him get hurt by some random guy and sit back.”

 

Otabek leaned in to look at Yura in the eye, “You care about him, that’s only natural, he did take care of you ever since you were 10 back in Russia but it’s his life. Didn't he say it himself, he wants to play whatever game this Yuuri is playing with him. If it does turn out to be just for money, Viktor breaks up, sad for like a week and everything goes back to normal.” Yura looked away to avoid looking at him in the face. Beka took his hand, “He’s a grown man, you’re his grown kid; if this is a mistake, let him learn from it.”

 

“I really don’t know anymore- I just. I shouldn’t have moved out. He must be doing this out of loneliness or something. I doubt this “Yuuri” has the beauty of a million sun rises but…” he sighed, “he better be a god if I'm gonna let Viktor give him the world no questions asked.”

 

Otabek noticed Yura’s tone be a much gloomier than when this conversation started so he took and kissed his hand, “sit down and talk to him. Get to know this person for sure before you jump to conclude-”

 

Yuri's frown interrupted Otabek, he turned in whatever direction Yura was looking. Yura got up from his seat, “Wait.” he pulled out his phone and compared the close-up picture of Yuuri to that person from a far. The blue glasses and black hair gave it away. Could it really be? In his own campus?

 

“That's the guy.” Yura walked forward and was held back by Otabek.

 

“You’re not making a scene.”

 

Yura shook him off, “I’m not a kid. I’m talking to this guy.” Beka let go and followed Yura all the way to the bench where this guy was sitting, “Hey.”

 

Yuuri looked up, “Yes?” He was nowhere near the mood for any type of confrontation. He was only there because he needed air from all this.

 

Yura tried seeing what was so cute about this guy but he honestly didn’t catch on, “Are you Yuuri?”

 

“That’s my name.”

 

“I’m Yuratchka Plisetsky.”

 

Yuuri remembered this kid from a picture somewhere and connected the dots, “Viktor’s son?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

his voice was still a bit raw and he proceeded to say the first dumb shit that came to his mind, “Can I help you?” That came out rude, Yuuri was really not in the mood for people.

 

“I just wanted to meet you, say hi- you know, since you and him are so close.”

 

He felt the venom in those words, “I think this is some kind of misunderstanding.”

 

“Is it?”

 

Yuuri got up and took his problems somewhere else, “I’ll just, walk away.” He did as he said and left. He was in no mood for more drama.

 

* * *

 

 

Home sweet home and Yuuri went straight to bed. It was safe here with air conditioning and closed windows. He flopped in bed and just laid there. “Is katsuki alive?”

 

Yuuri mumbled all the way from the bed, “I doubt it.”

 

Phichit sat in bed next to Yuuri and took off his shoes, “No shoes inside the house.” He didn’t reply, Phichit laid beside him and played with Yuuri’s hair. “You shouldn't beat yourself too hard for it. Your sister said she’d keep the secret for you.”

 

His voice was muffled by the pillow, “With the condition that I tell mom myself.”

 

Phichit hugged his friend, “I’m so sorry.”

 

Yuuri nodded and immediately held Phichit tight, silence filled up the room until a sniff came from Yuuri. Phichit gave him space and Yuuri dried that one tear coming out of his eye, “Now I have to face my mom and tell her that I'm not the sweet child she raised. I have to look at her in the eye and tell her I'm not her innocent baby. I lied to her, I made her worry, I know she can't sleep just thinking about me. She thinks I have two jobs to pay for textbooks, tuition, room and board, never in her life would she believe I'm a stripper. She’ll be heartbroken when I look at her and say that I've been getting naked three times a week for money.” More tears found their way out as Phichit let his friend rest his head on his lap.

 

Phichit looked over to Yuuri’s phone and saw the many missed calls from Viktor. Yuuri noticed Phichit look at the lock screen, “Don’t even think about it. The last thing I want is anything to do with him anymore, I don’t want to meet him, I don’t want cameras, I don’t want any of this.”

 

“But maybe he-”

 

“No, I’m not gonna talk to him and let him confuse me more than I already am. I just- I need to think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!


	7. Cold

Morning and Yuuri was up at 7 a.m. sharp. He was awake all night, mainly thinking about Viktor. After 6 hours of thought, he found it pointless to be angry. Thinking back, the club has it as their main policy to not allow pictures be taken inside. When leaving the club Viktor picked them up fairly quickly and discretely. Even the man’s dates were planned to be in places where they could blend in with people and not be noticed. When he saw Yuuri hated crowds, the places were far and somewhat isolated from anyone with a camera. Viktor tried his best to respect his privacy, but shit just happens sometimes.

 

This conclusion was possible thanks to the help of Phichit, who stayed up for as long as he could with Yuuri last night. He even suggested Yuuri to finally call Viktor, but due to it being 4:23 a.m. and Yuuri being way too tired to speak to anyone about anything, he didn't. That call was going to be made and they could come to an agreement but not now, he was physically and mentally exhausted.

 

He came out to the living room and remembered Phichit had woken up earlier for a class project he had to work on at some park up state. He wasn’t gonna be back home until night which meant Yuuri had the whole apartment to himself, it was just him and a million thoughts in his unrested mind.

 

An hour flew by and he was in the same spot. Staring at the ceiling with two options: to keep going or to stop this. It was easier said than done, this choice could change his career path even life at this point. He was never good at dealing with pressure and this was a decision only he could act upon.

 

It was a scribble, everything and everywhere. He wanted to make his mom proud but she wouldn't be proud of her son doing this for a living. He made good money, he could quit college, but he'd been dreaming of becoming a published writer ever since he was a kid. He had to find a way to tell this to his mother, the phone? No. He had to be there. He had school too, he couldn't go home now. What if she rejected him? What if his family, his only support, turned their backs on him. He'd be lonely, Phichit would get tired of his bullshit and eventually leave. He'd be all alone if he didn't make the right choice.

 

He told himself to calm down but it wasn't working. He became anxious and just like he remembered the first time he felt this frightened he curled up in a corner and cried. “breathe.” he whispered to himself, “it's okay.”

 

The doorbell rang, he looked at the door. Thank god Phichit forgot the keys? He opened without looking and froze, “You came.”

 

Viktor held Yuuri like he'd never held onto someone before. Yuuri’s already racing heart was lifted by the steady sound of Viktor’s. The silence spoke for itself, there were no hard feelings just confusion. Viktor felt his shirt wetten as he closed the door behind him. He leaned his head on top of Yuuri’s and said nothing.

 

Yuuri gave into the warmth of Viktor’s sweater and sweet, soft scent. It was calming in its own way, it even reminded him of that second date far away watching the sunset and stars rise from behind the sun. He lightly pushed Viktor who loosened up the hug, “I'm sorry.” he whispered and kissed his forehead. Yuuri let him get away with that kiss, it wasn't his fault, it wasn't anyone's fault, it was just the life both of them couldn't get out of and had to deal with. “I apologize for exposing you and fucking up so bad. I really don't want to lose you, you're-”

 

“Viktor.”

 

“I won't ever forgive myself for making you cry and I-”

 

“it's ok.” Viktor looked down into eyes devoid of joy, “I always knew something like this could happen.”

 

“please don't cry.”

 

“I have to cry.” Those salty tears reached his mouth and brought him back to the bitter truth. “I don't know what to do.” he was barely audible, “I feel so lonely.” Yuuri melted to his knees and sat with his back facing the closed entrance door behind him. He hid his face between his knees and covered his ears, “everything’s falling… I have to make this choice for myself and my whole life depends on it and can't sleep and- I have to cry.”

 

Viktor stepped back, “Yuuri?” Yuuri shut his eyes closed and laid on his side, his hands covering his face and knees to his chest. his crying along with breathing was loud enough for Viktor to hear and even be scared by.

 

Viktor took a deep breath and laid on his side facing Yuuri, “want me to give you some space?” Yuuri shook his head, “ok, I'm right here for you. Need another bear hug?”

 

Yuuri moved his hands from his face and looked into Viktor’s blue eyes. He nodded.

 

“Ok.” Viktor got closer and held Yuuri in an engulfing embrace, he brushed Yuuri’s hair out of the sweat in his forehead with his hand. Silence took over the room.

 

Some time passed and Yuuri’s breathing started stabilizing. He let go of him and looked at Yuuri in the eye, “Everyone tells me my eyes are two colors from up close.”

 

Yuuri looked at the seafoam eyes and examined the pigment in Viktor’s orbs, he uncovered his mouth, “seafoam blue and green.” he spoke in almost a whisper.

 

“want me to keep holding you or-”

 

“this must be awk-”

 

“No, I'm here for you. Whatever you need just tell me and I'll make it happen.” he went back to hugging Yuuri and noticed him breathing calmly. He wanted to hold Yuuri in his arms and be able to protect him from everything in the world. He resisted the urge to say he loved him, the urge to kiss him, the urge to be anything more than just a friend.

 

* * *

 

 

“...yeah…. 1 large Pepperoni pizza, a coke and also those cinnamon roll things….ok...you got the address, ok. Thanks.” he hung up and looked at Yuuri who was wrapped better than a burrito in blankets. “It should be here in 45 minutes.” he smiled. Yuuri looked back at him almost as if asking him something. That or his vision was shit without glasses, “anything else I can get you?” Yuuri kept staring, “Yuuri?” The bundled man mumbled something. Viktor got closer, “could you repeat that.”

 

Almost annoyed, he went as loud as he could in a voice crack, “I'm tired, stop taking care of me. I don't know you.”

 

Viktor backed up, “I'm sorry, this is your house, your home, you can nap I'll just receive the pizza and leave if you want.”

 

“Thank you, stranger.”

 

He went back to sitting on Yuuri’s bed, “wanna change that?” Yuuri stared at him, “what?”

 

“really?” he was annoyed.

 

“Really what?” he was confused.

 

“Is that all you wanted from me?”

 

A hint of blush started showing through his cheeks, “Oh- wait, no. I didn't mean it like that- I'd never.”

 

Yuuri stared deep into his eyes, almost as if trying to look into his soul. “you don't have to pretend, that's all you want. Sex. Saw a hot guy and thought you could buy him and play with his feeling like some cheap whore. Do nice things for me like now so that I owe you later.”

 

It was scary how cold those words came out of Yuuri’s mouth. It was almost as if his mouth did the talking and there was no one inside. “No. Don't say that.” His worry showed through, “You don't owe me anything, I just feel like I want to be here for you and that's why I'm here.”

 

“You feel like it?”

 

“I'm a very impulsive person. Blessing and curse.”

 

“You feel guilty.” Yuuri went back to staring at the ceiling, “you can leave, it's not your fault.”

 

“oh no. No. Don't do that.” he reached for Yuuri’s face but didn't dare touch it. Yuuri looked back at him. Viktor stared back. The silence could be cut with a knife.

 

“don't you ever tell me what to do. You don't know me, you don't know my issues, you know nothing about my family, my career path, goals, aspirations-”

 

“you're right. I know nothing. I don't know your family, I know 1 friend, you want to be a writer and that’s about all I know but, don't tell me to leave when I had you in my arms you said you were lonely.” Viktor got closer and looked at Yuuri in the eye, “it hurts, and I know how hard it is to not have a family or friends or anyone by your side. I know. I also took in a traumatized young boy that went through the same and told him this…” Viktor smiled for Yuuri, “you can't do jack shit about the people around you no matter how close or far they are. You can only live one life, live it.”

 

“How does that even apply to me?”

 

He stroked Yuuri’s hair back, “Watered down version would be that each and every person on this planet has a different point of view. Trying to satisfy them all is pointless because no one thinks the same. Can't change them either. The only person you can change is yourself.” Yuuri frowned, “do you. Believe me, It'll be miserable to live a life you're not happy with.”

 

Yuuri stayed silent. For a solid minute, nothing came out of his mouth. He cupped Viktor’s cheeks in his sweaty palms and stared. He was scared, more than he'd ever been in his life. He wasn't thinking right and this man before him was making it all worse. One of his screws was loose and he was about to do the craziest thing he'd ever done before. No, he couldn't. He wasn’t gonna lose everything and bet on this man’s word. “you're crazy.”

 

“I am.”

 

“I can't do this. I-i can't just think of myself. They're working so hard and my sister didn't even go to college and I have this opportunity and me- I'm scared. So scared.” Viktor took brushed back Yuuri’s hair again. He said nothing. “I'm tired.”

 

Viktor was still hypnotized by his beauty, “rest.” Yuuri retrieved his hands from Viktor’s face and turned his back to Viktor closing his eyes after.

 

Viktor went over Yuuri and whispered, “Can I take a nap here too...yuuri?...yuuri?...oh, you're trying to sleep.” He put a nearby pillow under his head and stared at that steady rise and drop of Yuuri’s stomach. It was calming to rest eyes upon such beauty.

 

* * *

 

 

“Heads up.”

 

he caught the bag of chips thrown his way, “Where's Beka?”

 

“I don’t know.” Jean sat next to Yura on the couch and extended his arm over the teenager’s shoulders, “Why the long face?”

 

Yura put down his phone, “He went running behind that stripper guy. He ignored me- patronized me and now expects me to talk to him.”

 

Jean retrieved his hand as the younger man was about to rant, “well, he really must be interested in this person.”

 

Yura completely turned his body to Jean, “interested? He's fucking obsessed. His heart can't beat if he doesn't say Yuuri at least 5 times in every sentence that comes out of his mouth.”

 

“ok, how about getting to know this Yu-”

 

“I did- I tried. When Beka and I went to talk to him he was all defensive and shit.” Jean got distracted by the sunset hitting Yura’s golden locks just right. he really didn't care. “He was all “can I help you?” On me, like, who do you think you are?”

 

Jean brushed Yura’s hair out of the way with a hand, almost picturing a hairstyle. “Maybe he was bummed out at the moment. Maybe Viktor wasn't making it up when he said this guy hated being in the spotlight.”

 

Yura slapped Jean’s hand off and looked at him in the eye, “Whose side are you on?”

 

“I'm on no one's side. This is none of my business. I’m just listening to you because your pretty eyes haven't looked at me in 3 days, Princess.” yes, he was annoying.

 

“You fucking shithead.”

 

“I’m joking.”

 

“That little hoe wants Viktor to console him so that he feels bad and gets him a car or some expensive shit. Like, even if he was bummed out, I'm Viktor’s child on paper; he could've at least had the manners to clear up this situation and at least try to end on good terms with me-”

 

He sighed, “can we change the topic, I really don’t want to add myself into this equation.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

He crossed his legs and hit Yura with the valley girl accent, “OMG Viktor is finally doing something for himself and not babying you, which you hated but now you realize you want attention. You should like totes keep shaming him and talking shit about his significant other even though you don’t know Yuuri’s situation. what? He's not hurting anybody and you're just being dramatic for no reason.” he brought his hand to his mouth in a dramatic gasp, “This Yuuri you call a gold digger doesn’t want Viktor’s money. Plot twist! You’re salty so you stopped talking to the only family you have left, can't believe it.” he forced out a laugh and abruptly stopped. “Happy?”

 

Yura got up, “you wanna fucking go?”

 

“Hurts doesn't it?”

 

He took Jean by the collar and brought him up from the sofa to stand, “the only thing that's gonna hurt is your balls if you don't take that back.”

 

“When we met, I did tell you not to tell me anything if you didn't want an honest response.”

 

He tightened his grip, “don't you fucking dare-”

 

“You moved out, you pay your bills, you live your life. Let him live his.” he smiled. That only angered Yura. He went in for a kiss knowing the man holding him would dodge it and therefore let go.

 

“you fucking idiot.” he walked away to his room. “you know nothing.”

 

“so it does hurt jumping to conclusions without knowing the situation. Wow, what a shocker?”

 

Yura stared at him, “don't fucking play me.”

 

Jean crossed his arms and leaned on the couch, “play me? You played yourself. You yourself made a storm in a glass of water by assuming that every stripper just loves sucking every rich guy's dick. You don't know why he's stripping, you don't know if he likes this or if this is the only way he can pay his bills. You have no idea yet you're so fast to jump to conclusions.”

 

Yura walked up to him and thrust his finger into Jean’s chest as he said. “You see, this is why I can’t fucking stand you-”

 

“You can’t stand me yet you moved into this house knowing I live here too. Let go of your pride, it’s not doing you any good.” Yura turned and went to his room slamming the door after him. Did Jean feel bad for being an asshole about the situation? Yes. It was raw, straight up and honest but I had to be said. Yura was babied all the time by both Otabek and Viktor but he wasn't gonna sugar coat.

 

* * *

 

 

He stared into his friend’s eyes once more and that feeling of cold was still there. After Viktor had been forced to leave, Phichit had come back. He even got to eat some of that pizza Viktor ordered.

 

Yuuri turned his head and acknowledged Phichit was staring at him. He ignored and went back to booking his flight. “I’m not gonna blow up, you know. You can stop staring.”

 

“What did he tell you?”

 

“Nothing really.”

 

“Then why are you so void, dry?”

 

“Cause I’m tired. I’m sick and tired of hiding, of owing, of being dishonest, unhappy with all of this. I’ll break her heart but I don’t want to lie to her anymore.” his eyes melted a little but he went back to looking at his computer screen, “I have my goals, I'll reach those I just- Crying’s getting me nowhere.”

 

“Sure that’s all to it?”

 

“Yeah.” He was about to pay.

 

Phichit leaned on Yuuri’s shoulder, “I'll go with you then.”

 

“I won’t drag you into my is-”

 

“Just let me go with you. Don’t tell me whatever’s happening in that beautiful mind of yours but let me be there for you whatever happens.”

 

“You don't-”

 

“Yes, I have to. Book me a flight. I’m not letting you do whatever wild shit that guy put inside your brain.”

 

Yuuri made the number of people 2 then he proceeded to book that flight to Japan. He paid, was done and the flight was leaving tomorrow morning. Phichit closed the computer on Yuuri’s lap and looked at him in the eye, “You’re like a brother to me, I love you. I’m here for you.”

 

“Ride or die.” Yuuri forced a smile.

 

“You think I'm joking?”

 

“I know you’re not.”

 

“good.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!


	8. My Boy

The whole way there was a learning experience for both of them. During the whole flight to Tokyo, another to Fukuoka and the train ride to Hasetsu, Phichit got to know a little more about Yuuri’s childhood, what he missed from home and even got a hint of how much he loved his family. Not like it was all news to him, it was just nice to see Yuuri speak in a somewhat excited tone about home. It was almost as if he wasn't nervous but Phichit knew Yuuri was just searching for distractions.

 

The little stops they did along the way gave Yuuri a moment to reminisce and Phichit the opportunity to take out his camera and capture the moment. The calmer Yuuri looked, the deeper in thought he was. Yuuri was nervous, of course, but something was different. It was almost as if that afternoon with Viktor loosened up a screw in that beautifully complicated mind of his. Phichit only watched carefully as the first half of this journey came to an end. 6 thousand miles later, they were at the entrance of Yutopia.

 

He was finally going to see his family for the first time since he left to the US. Within him sparked the thought of turning back but he was interrupted by his name being called followed by the sound of summer flip flops running his way. He froze and that’s when the familiar embrace of his mother warmed him up. She held on tight until she noticed Phichit and loosened up the hug to look back at Yuuri in the eye. She held her son’s hands, “Bringing a boy home?”

 

He could see the excitement oozing from his mother. She herself had had Mari at the age of 19, it was kind of an unspoken promise for Yuuri to bring some grandchildren and a spouse before he hit the age of 25. “He’s my friend, Phichit.”

 

Hiroko’s expression changed to one of slight embarrassment but she still smiled at the young man behind his son and given a bow from the young man. She looked back at her son and caressed his cheek, “You're so grown up.” Yuuri blushed. To her eyes, her baby was just taller but still her baby. Same blush, same eyes, same innocence as when he left. Yuuri was still that kid that worked hard in school and wrote those stories of one day traveling the whole world. Nothing in her baby had changed.

 

* * *

 

 

Yutopia was just closing when Yuuri and Phichit sat in the family living room. Yuuri’s father took a seat by then and patted his son's back, “How's America treating you?”

 

“Good.” He nodded, that blush still showing through.

 

“Your mother and I are very proud of you, son. Even though you're far, you still have a family here that loves you.” He ruffled his son's hair.

 

From the kitchen came Mari with drinks for the two, “Finally back.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened and a wave of heat took over him as he turned to her, “M-Mari.”

 

“You and I need to have a talk…” She leaned on her brother, “Give your sis a call from time to time, it's been years and all I know is how hard you're working out there.” Yuuri knew exactly what that meant.

 

His discomfort was evident but the way she played it cool at least showed she hadn't told anybody. “Yeah, I'm sorry.” He hid his gaze behind the cup he drank from.

 

She took off his glasses, “It's all good, no hard feelings. We really did miss you.”

 

Hiroko came out of the kitchen “Oh Mari stop tormenting your brother. Could you go finish up the surprise.” She winked.

 

Mari rolled her eyes, “It’s really not a surprise when it already smells amazing.” She did as her mom instructed her.

 

Hiroko was joyous as ever and more now that her son was here. She noticed Yuuri’s slight nervousness and lightened the mood, “My boy’s so handsome.”

 

“Mom.”

 

“What? You’re a handsome young man.”

 

Yuuri knew where this was going, “let’s not go there.”

 

“I understand times have changed and that kids nowadays like to have fun and-”

 

Phichit finally spoke up, “We’re not like that at all, specially Yuuri. When we come from work the only thing in our minds is school.”

 

Hiroko looked at Toshiya and back at Yuuri. Yuuri took the opportunity to change the topic, “Phichit’s actually minoring in Japanese.”

 

Toshiya complemented Phichit as Hiroko said, “I know I have nothing to worry about with Yuuri but I can’t ignore that my boy’s so far.”

 

Phichit took a sip of his drink, “Out of the two, he’s the responsible one.”

 

Hiroko smiled at Yuuri, “I always knew I boy would be a man of his house, the backbone of a family someday.”

 

Yuuri was pretty much quiet after that. He didn’t say anything past “yeah” or “sure”. He felt like shit for having to lie and act like he really was a sweet young boy invested in school. Not like that was all a lie but he also got half naked and was the opposite of what his wholesome family had taught him.

 

The Katsudon came in and he ate as tears came out of his eyes. He blamed it on happiness and swore his mom those tears came from the joy of being back. Phichit and Mari were the only ones not buying that bullshit. After dinner, he went upstairs to his old room and blamed that on the 20-hour trip.

 

* * *

 

 

Smooth jazz played in the background as Viktor read one of the many pieces of literature in his studio. Makkachin was even enjoying a sweet nap next to him.

 

The door to the studio opened and inside came a blondie who ignored Viktor’s presence and went straight for the bookshelf.

 

He put down his book and stood behind his son. Viktor rested his head on his son’s shoulder, “Ignoring me?” The teen kept looking straight at the bookshelf without saying a word. “Are you really this childish?” Viktor teased unsuccessfully. Yura finally found what he looked for and walked over to the desk with 2 books. He read through them. Viktor sat back on his chair and watched. “You wouldn't do that if you only knew how much it hurt me to be ignored by you.”

 

Yura rolled his eyes and finally replied, “You wouldn't be doing that if only you knew how much it hurt to see you waltz right into the devil's mouth.”

 

Viktor should’ve known from the beginning that this kid wasn't gonna brush things off that easy. “Sit here, let's have a talk.” Viktor pulled a chair from close by. Yura ignored the request.

 

Viktor sighed, “I was about 12 when you were born. I was actually there when your mother left just months after you were born. We all just woke up one morning and you were crying in your crib, hungry and with a note next to you. One can say I saw myself in you. Since Lilia and Yakov wanted nothing to do with me, the little bastard, and sent me to Nikolai, for some reason I thought maybe we stuck together we’d not be so lonely. I wanted to become that person you had next to you that'd never leave, there for you forever and always. That's why I adopted you when Nikolai passed away and that's also why it hurts me to think you want nothing to do with me after all the love I've given you.” Yura kept silent. “Yuratchka, you’re everything I have.”

 

Yura let out a chuckle and turned to Viktor, “Really? You're gonna pull that move?” He took a step forward, “If we're digging the past then let me just remind you how much of an airhead you fucking are: you almost got me out of the country without the legal adoption papers being given to you, you made a fucking joke in the middle of my grandfather's funeral, you “Forgot” I had to be enrolled in school for a whole 3 months when I came here and you really want me to believe a bad bitch fell in love with you and wants no money out of it?”

 

“I don't get your point.”

 

“Are you fucking serious?”

 

“I mean, you're calling me an airhead because I was missing one signature in one paper and I desperately wanted to get you out of the most depressing stage of your life. I'm an airhead because I wanted to make you laugh at the darkest time of your still young life? Because I made sure you were mentally stable before you started over again in a new country?” Viktor noticed Makkachin wake-up and petted him, “I’m a free spirited son of a bitch but there's a reason to my madness.”

 

Tears formed in his eyes. He tried wiping them off as he said, “You crazy-”

 

“Oh, I'm wicked.”

 

“-but you love me, I get it.” He swallowed some of his pride as he said, “because of i- I'm grateful is that I want you away from him.”

 

“All to yourself?”

 

He looked at his guardian right in the eye, “Fuck you.”

 

“Can we just forget this ever happened, you apologize and-”

 

Yura’s eyes welled up with tears, “Me? Apologize to who? for what?”

 

“Yuuri will understand this was all a misunderstanding. He told me himself this was all blown out-”

 

Yura grabbed the two books and stormed out of the studio. Makkachin followed. Viktor flopped down on the couch facing down, “Lord have mercy.”

 

* * *

 

 

Their first night in Yutopia was darker than those in new york. There were no harsh city lights or loud noise to complain about. It had all fallen quiet after dinner.

 

Phichit and Yuuri stayed in Yuuri’s childhood room. It was kept the same only that a futon had to be brought in for the second one to sleep on. Yuuri gave Phichit the bed and laid on the futon with those pensive eyes of his.

 

Phichit almost said something when Yuuri’s eyes met his, “Chuchu.” For some reason that came out more seductive than expected.

 

Phichit got down from the bed and sat on the futon, “Yuyu.” He listened.

 

“I haven't had sex in the longest time.”

 

“I'm sorry, what?” He got caught by surprise. The wildest things could come out of Yuuri’s messy thoughts.

 

“I was thinking and… what would happen if I just kept dancing?” Yuuri looked back at his friend.

 

Phichit tried finding where this was going, “I-i don't know.”

 

His eyes glassy and not quite looking anywhere he kind of smiled. It was more of a coping mechanism. Like getting ready for the worst even before knowing how all of this would turn out. he got up, “let's get it over with.” He wiped a single tear and headed for his bag.

 

Phichit observed and tried catching a glimpse at whatever Yuuri was looking for. Yuuri pulled out a thick envelope and walked towards the door. He couldn't help but hold onto Yuuri’s wrist. This all felt wrong, “Yuuri.” his worry now audible. He gave Phichit that half smile as the Thai let go of him.

 

Yuuri closed the door after walking out and made his way through the darkness of the house all the way to his parent's room. He knocked the door and kept that envelope behind his back.

 

Soon, his mother came to the door. It was probably too dark but she could feel something off in her son. A different vibe from her little boy.

 

Yuuri took a deep breath, “Can I talk to you and dad for a moment.”

 

“Toshiya’s asleep but sure, is there something wrong?” She tried making eye contact with him but his gaze was kept low.

 

“No, we're good. I...i just really have to talk with you.”

 

“You're worrying me. What is it?”

 

“Can we go somewhere else?”

 

Hiroko fell silent, “Sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

She poured both some tea and opened the sliding door to the open alley that connected the house to the garden. Yuuri took a sip from his tea as his mother turned on a lamp and sat across from him.

 

“You've been acting strange ever since dinner.”

 

“I know.”

 

“When you were younger you used to hide your face just like that when you were about to tell me something bad.” She reached for her son’s chin and lightly raised it, “Tell me.”

 

Yuuri looked at her in the eye and couldn't do it. A tear left his eyes as his jaw shivered, “No.” He almost whispered, “I can't do this to you.”

 

Hiroko sighed, “Are you pregnant from that young man upstairs?”

 

Yuuri shook his head and dried bitter tears, “If it was that I wouldn't be crying. You'd love for me to give you grandchildren.”

 

“That is-”

 

“I'm not who you think I am. I'm not a baby, I'm not your innocent boy, I'm not working two jobs, I… I'm a stripper.”

 

Her positively cheerful smile vanished. A light frown was seen on her face, “Yuuri, this isn't funny.”

 

“It's not. Not at all.” Hiroko looked around looking for the hidden camera, “When I moved to the US, the bills added up. I was working two jobs but my grades were dropping. I took out loans and if I didn't do something-”

 

His mother took off her glasses and hid her face behind her hand, “You could've reached out to us.”

 

“I could never let you do that, mom.” His mother's face was still covered by her hands, “Momma you have to retire. Paying everything for me would mean you spending your life savings on me. I couldn't sleep at night knowing the bills home weren't being paid- that you had to work so hard at your age for an already grown man like me. This place barely makes it by with lost tourists, I couldn't burden you like that.” his words all trembled as he saw before him the face of a torn mother. This was the first time in his life Yuuri had ever seen his mother cry, “I’m sorry.”

 

“You didn't have to sell your body.”

 

“I wasn't selling-”

 

“Then what do you call getting naked for other people's pleasure?”

 

“Momma-”

 

“Don't.” She raised her voice, “Everyday I worked harder and harder for you. I made sure you had everything you needed, I made sure to give you morals, values-”

 

“I have valu-”

 

“How dare you?” her voice now louder, “I gave birth to my baby, my boy. I gave you all the love I could give, I sacrificed so much for my innocent boy and the moment you're out of my house you become a prostitute. You let everyone touch my baby's body-”

 

“I do, and I won't quit.” His mother's eyes were filled with a mix of anger and disappointment, “I'm not a prostitute. This is the most in control of my body I've ever been and the happiest with who I am. I love you, momma, I really do, but I can't stop doing what fulfills me so much.”

 

“You should be ashamed-”

 

“I have nothing to be ashamed about. I have full control of what I do, I can make a 6 figure salary on my own and when I dance I'm free. I don't want to owe anybody, I want to make it on my own and be proud of myself. Yes, I strip, but I do it while spinning gracefully in a pole 5 feet off the ground without using my hands. I dance. Just like in every drama on TV, I put on a show. That's all.” He knew that everything he'd just said would be taken back if he looked at her in the eyes, the little confidence passed down to himself from the alter ego would vanish. He took the envelope in both hands and gave it to his mother, “I wanted to give you back every-”

 

She hot up and left the room, outside was his father looking at him, completely let down by his son. Yuuri went for the stairs and found his sister wiping a tear as she kept walking towards the kitchen.

 

Phichit hadn't unpacked much which meant it would be easy to just grab their stuff and leave. He knew he would be no longer welcome as he was the complete opposite of the son they raised. He was now a stranger to his own family.

 

The objective now was to find a hotel and reschedule the flight back home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!


	9. Whatever You Want

He got out of the black Tesla and proceeded to walk towards the elevator of the parking lot. Things didn’t end on the best note last time he came to Viktor’s place. Not like he was coming to apologize, even though he knew he owed one to Viktor. It was more of an “I’m not angry anymore”.

 

After entering Viktor’s penthouse, he pulled back the hoodie over his head. “Viktor!” He waited for an answer and only heard the rushing of Makkachin’s paws come from upstairs.

 

He kneeled to pet the dog, “Don't… Don’t lick- ah fuck it.” He almost laughed as he let Makka lick his cheek. Now that he thought about it, he was still mourning his grandpa when Viktor adopted Makkachin from an animal shelter. Makka didn't need to talk, he wasn't gonna ask Yura what was wrong or do like all psychologists and dig into his brain; he was just there. He barely barked or got in the way of things and that's what made Yura not love all dogs but only Makkachin. After moving out, he kind of missed his dog. “Ok, ok.” He kissed Makka and got up, “Good boy.” He patted Makka’s head and went upstairs.

 

He heard soft jazz play and get louder as he approached the studio. He saw Viktor with a wine glass in his left hand and his right pulling out a book from the shelf. “Tesla’s downstairs.” Yura didn’t fail to notice a certain sadness in his demeanor. He couldn't tell if it was that or his mind at work.

 

Viktor grinned at him, “I was gonna tell you to get your own car but since that's the only thing bringing you back-”

 

He interrupted before this man’s gloom fucked things up, “You and your shit, I come here all the time.” He leaned on the doorframe. “You’re the one that hasn’t texted me since last time I was here.”

 

Viktor poured Yura some wine, “I was just giving you the space you asked for.” He gave Yura the wine glass and took a seat. It was almost as if he waited for him to say something.

 

Yura looked away and swallowed the little pride he had left, “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you like that.”

 

Now both sitting down Viktor gave him a grin, “I understand why you felt that way. Maybe I too should have approached it in a different way.”

 

“so why the gloom?”

 

“Gloom?” Viktor soon understood and thought for a second if he should say it or not. Yura was grown enough, he was not gonna lie. “It's him.” He drank and saw the teen’s face trying to conceal the discomfort of having to talk about this again. “You asked.” He smiled.

 

Yura really didn’t want to deal with this shit again but he felt shitty enough for cursing out Viktor last time, might as well really put things aside and talk about this dude. “Really what's the shit with this dude?” He combed through his hair, his disgust evident.

 

Viktor sat right next to his son and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, “It’s really frustrating when you do that.”

 

He looked up in pure annoyance, “Really? Cause it’s even more frustrating that you’d do him.”

 

He rolled his eyes and begged whoever god was out there for some kind of patience with this child, “Stop bitching and listen. I really want us to have this talk without yelling.”

 

He sighed and turned to Viktor in defeat, “I’m listening.”

 

He took the teen’s chin and looked into his green eyes, “Please.” This time he asked with all the love a caretaker he could. Yura saw it in his eyes and like a child told to sit, he looked back at the man. Viktor gave him the same cheerful smile and brushed his hair almost as it envisioning a hairstyle for the boy, “You’re so grown up. How’s school?”

 

“Good, I guess.”

 

“And home?”

 

“Otabek’s doing some shit in California, Jean went back to Canada for his niece’s birthday.”

 

“So you were alone, you needed someone to talk to and you came back here?”

 

“Where else would I go?” he took his wineglass.

 

Viktor did the same as the conversation went more casual, “Yuuri actually went back home too. He landed last night and now he’s on his way back.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“His family found out about his job.” Yura felt that same sadness from before in that last sentence. Viktor sighed, “I talked to him not too long ago and he was in the airport. He said he was fine and told me not to worry about him. He can be so stubborn, he’s clearly cracking on the inside yet he pretends everything’s ok. I even held him in my arms when he was shaking- speechless, torn down by the fact that the moment he told his parents the truth he would no longer have a family.”

 

“He could stop stripping.”

 

That annoyed Viktor, but he kept his cool.“Easy for you to say. I can pay for your college tuition out of my raw pocket, his family doesn’t have that luxury.”

 

Yura didn’t seek for confrontation yet when he spoke, Viktor couldn’t help it but hear that condescending tone. “Stripping, That’s the only thing he could do.”

 

“You say it like you have never posed for a magazine half naked.” He paused to drink and resumed, “It’s something in his eyes that light up when he dances when he talks about home and all the things he’s passionate about. I’ll admit he has the most beautiful body I've ever seen of a guy before and it’s all because of that power- that confidence that comes out when he’s on a stage. I fell in love the first time I saw him and he spoke to me about his childhood pet. That gleam in his eyes- It was short but it got me hooked.” His wandering eyes looked back into Yura’s, “I’m in love with him, and I can’t take away his freedom-”

 

Yura almost spoke.

 

“Yura.” His hands both went to his son’s shoulders, “You’re my baby. I changed your diapers, I cared for you, I spent my entire teens and early 20’s loving you; Let me love someone else. Let me care for someone, let me at least try to have a hint of … what a family feels like.” Viktor’s eyes half watered.

 

He was such a fucking asshole for biting the hand that fed him. He knew this wasn’t ok, Viktor deserved happiness, joy, someone good for him. Someone that one day could give him the family he would always pretend to have. He got up and dried what came out of his eyes, “I’m sorry.” He mumbled and looked back at Viktor not exactly in the eye as Makkachin came to him, “I … do whatever you want.” He kind of forced that last part out a little as he kneeled to play with Makka.

 

* * *

 

 

It had only been a couple of days since the whole “Who’s that stripper?” Hunt had started. Instead of erasing, time only gave gossipers more ideas and his brief absence only made things worse on campus.

 

Before, no one even knew or cared who he was, but now, for some odd reason, everyone on campus had turned to look at him at least once in the 3 hours he spent there. The cafe even seemed to fill up with clients when he stopped by to pick up some notes from Leo. It was like suddenly the world started revolving around him, it soon became too close for comfort.

 

He sipped on his drink more than aware everyone was staring, photographing and chit-chatting about him. He picked up the phone so fast when he got that text message. He raced out of there and soon found salvation inside a black Tesla.

 

Viktor watched him put on the seat belt and turn to him. It broke Viktor’s heart to be the reason why Yuuri looked so relieved at that moment. He almost said he was sorry when Yuuri spoke.

 

“It’s ok, I’m really fine. You don’t have to hold your breath like that.”

 

“Hold my breath?”

 

He remembered that panic attack he had with Viktor and soon connected the dots, “I’m not that sensitive, you can talk.”

 

He let go of the air in his lungs and reached for Yuuri’s hand, “I’m sorry.”

 

Those puppy eyes of his were adorable and somehow made his day a little less shitty. He knew Viktor feared pushing him away and that’s where all the problems stemmed from. “You really need to start saying what you think instead of leaving it up to me.” Viktor’s eyes widened a little, “It’s not easy to read minds.” he offered Viktor a smile after that. Just to lighten things up in the middle of this whole thing.

 

Viktor felt Yuuri’s voice slightly sad but more relieved than anything else. Maybe it was just him but even in the way he spoke there was a different air about Yuuri. He smiled back and tangled their fingers together, “You’re beautiful.”

 

It wasn’t really what he said but the way he said it. His heart sunk a little and so he turned to not make his blush obvious. “I was not intending to look that feminine but thanks.”

 

That reply and Yuuri’s sudden inability to find anything to do with himself gave Viktor the hint. Yuuri was still that cute little bundle of awkwardness sometimes. He kissed Yuuri’s hand, “wanna come over to my place?”

 

It did sound a little creepy but maybe this is what he needed. To break out of the shell, to finally not be afraid, to stop holding back and being shy; he wanted to be more like the Katsu Prince and running away from Viktor wasn't something he would do. It was crazy to just hop on a dude's ride and go to his place but he needed a change of air.

 

He needed some kind of adventure, a fuel, and almost as if it was a now or never situation he said yes. Maybe Viktor was his saving angel, maybe Viktor was put in his path to push him in the direction Yuuri didn't even realized was an option. He wanted the freedom in this man, he wanted to be the crazy this man had. His drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!


	10. Your Beauty, Your Crazy, Your Dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes sexy time, (aka) sex scene.

They drove downtown and as the night was setting, more luxury and glass adorned the buildings around them.

 

While looking out the window and while soft jazz played in the background, Yuuri let his mind wonder what it'd be like to live in one of those apartments; To be on the 34th floor of some penthouse in the big city. He could almost picture the Katsu Prince himself wearing nothing but a dress of diamonds over his naked body: The wind on his hair, the air on his body, the freedom of not having to worry about who’s watching. He tried concealing a laugh, but it was too funny.

 

First of all, If the rent of a shared apartment in New York was a hassle, a penthouse in Soho was painfully out of his range. Besides, he was majoring in English not drug dealing. There was no way he could make that kind of raw cash legally.

 

Viktor noticed the childlike light in Yuuri’s eyes and drove into the building Yuuri had rested eyes upon.

 

He couldn't help it. The slight shimmer of excitement shown by Yuuri’s expression gave Viktor the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. That itself took out of his mind every negative thought and replaced them with a sheer coat of joy. That, and he was just a little obsessed with staring at Yuuri.

 

Yuuri stepped out of the car and met seafoam eyes. This time he tried letting his nerves go and finally look him in the eye with no hesitation.

 

Viktor brushed his hair back and pecked Yuuri’s forehead, “Are you working later tonight?”

 

Yuuri followed Viktor to the elevator, “I took the week off to go back home but- we know how that turned out.”

 

Viktor held Yuuri’s hand into the second elevator, “I’m not her but I did kind of raise a kid. Fact is that when they go away, they do whatever they want and it's sometimes frustrating. We yell, we blow things out of proportion and fall apart for a little while. But, even when we feel like we lost em’, we love em’ no matter what.” He put his hand over Yuuri’s back and held him into a hug. “if she's even half as loving as you described her to me, I guarantee things will get better.”

 

The elevator doors opened and Viktor lets go of Yuuri. Caressing his chin, he asked, “Good?”

 

Yuuri nodded and returned the smile, “Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri cautiously stepped in and followed Viktor to the large sofa, “Make yourself at home.” Viktor took a seat.

 

Being the well-mannered child he was, he couldn't just waltz into someone's house for the first time and ravage their fridge. More in this situation, this wasn't just a closet in someone's basement, Viktor’s penthouse was an intricate piece of art and luxury not to mention huge. “Nice home.” He respectfully sat and looked around only with his eyes.

 

Viktor took a pillow and crossed his legs, “I had almost everything re-done. All the furniture is custom made too.”

 

Yuuri now realized the magnitude of this man’s desires; Viktor did as he pleased and it was gorgeous, unique. Now that he looked around for a second time, everything did have the minimal, gunmetal aesthetic of Viktor. That itself made it so much more private. It was to be expected though, Viktor was the kind of man to look like he's going with the flow while being 5 steps ahead.

 

“Nice.” Yuuri managed to let out.

 

“Now tell me, what were you thinking on our way here?”

 

He thought of saying it but kept it to himself, “Nothing.”

 

“Sure?”

 

“If I tell you, I'll sound like a stripper, not me.”

 

“I won't judge, you can tell me.”

 

Yuuri paused for a second then half grinned at the man, “It's gonna sound bad.” He looked into the large glass door to the terrace, “forget it.”

 

Viktor noticed that light in his eyes come back and got closer to Yuuri, he rested his head on the back frame of the couch, “Just say it.”

 

He turned to Viktor noticing his eyes sparkling for him. He almost laughed at what looked like Viktor’s attempt to ask for a kiss, “Not this again.” Viktor remained in the same position, he didn't get the joke. Yuuri sighed with the same smile on his face. he leaned into the couch just like Viktor, “i know what you're thinking. the answer's still no.”

 

“it is.” Viktor reached for Yuuri's hand and held just his fingers.

 

This time he actually laughed, “Are you not listening?”

 

“and you're not listening to me.”

 

“I am and I said no.”

 

“No to what?”

 

“I'm not sleeping with you.”

 

Viktor chucked, “I never asked you that.”

 

“Then what did you ask?” He ran out of patience.

 

Viktor noticed and with the same annoyance got inches away from Yuuri’s face, “I've been trying to say I want more with you. to mean something to you- be allowed to love you.” Almost as if a weight fell off his shoulders, he huffed.

 

Yuuri’s smile faded, “that's the thing, Viktor. I can’t.”

 

He kissed Yuuri's knuckles, “then i'll wait.”

 

“Don't waste your time, it's not gonna work.”

 

his hand fell to Yuuri’s waist, “what if i told you it can, would that blow your mind?”

 

Yuuri honestly didn't have the answers but Viktor was right, there was only one way to find out: by giving up his pride and giving into whatever madness awaited him with Viktor. He'd already fucked up, how worse could it get?

 

Viktor raised Yuuri’s chin and looked at him in the eye, “may I?”

 

He looked up at the seafoam blue eyes again and let go. There was something about this man that was madness, illogical- and he wanted to be that crazy, he wanted to let go and forget everything existed.

 

Each kiss warmed him up. He even felt his heart throb when Viktor sneaked a hand under his sweater and took off his glasses. Yuuri almost stopped but this man was addictive. 

Maybe it was because he hadn't been touched in a long time but he just felt his body be rediscovered with every touch from Viktor. His sweater came off. He was thinking too much. That thinking was what made Viktor stop touching and pause, “Yuuri-” Yuuri took over his lips and finally got on top of him. Viktor paused again but kept Yuuri in a loose embrace. “Yuuri.”

 

“What?”

 

Those flushed cheeks and light pant, Yuuri possessed a sexiness he knew well how to use. He brushed Yuuri’s hair back, “wanna go upstairs?”

 

* * *

 

 

He met the fresh cold of Viktor’s bedsheets with his naked body. He wasn't exactly what most people call “In shape” But for some reason, that was exactly what turned Viktor on.

 

The platinum-haired stood at the foot of the bed looking down at Yuuri’s nether regions: thick thighs, hips, curves yet that manliness in him.

 

Yuuri smirked, his view wasn't bad either. He did have a Greek god at his feet.

 

After the pause, Viktor traced Yuuri’s hips with the tips of his fingers. He saw Yuuri’s shaft twitch, which only encouraged him to keep on just grazing his fingers against Yuuri’s skin.

 

It was just too sexy, Yuuri’s body was making him lose his mind as he tried being gentle.

 

When he met Yuuri’s eyes, they were glistening; Shining bright only for and because of him. Yuuri didn't need his hands to pull him in and trap him in his kisses, that look was enough.

 

In a sloppy kiss, they messily looked for something inside each other: Yuuri wanted his crazy and Viktor wanted Yuuri’s beauty all for himself, that was the deal.

 

Being a pole dancer and all, gave Yuuri some flexibility, which made it harmless when Viktor spread him with no heed of human limits. It didn't hurt Yuuri, but fuck was this man rough. A sound almost escaped Yuuri’s lips, but almost wasn't enough. Viktor wanted to have it all.

 

An aroused smirk showed on Yuuri’s lips, “Greedy bastard.” Yuuri pushed him off and sat up to hold onto Viktor’s cock. He pumped slowly and watched Viktor bite his lip as he sat in front of him, “More?”

 

“All of it.” Yuuri was making him a mess, “Yuuri.” He whined. “Yuuri.” He pulled him against his body again with force.

 

Yuuri, in cowgirl position on Viktor, had both of their cocks together and stroked. Viktor joined too and stroked faster as he heard a low moan from Yuuri.

 

He let go of their members and proceeded to let a finger penetrate Yuuri. “A-ah.” Yuuri failed to hold back.

 

Viktor loosened up the hole as Yuuri raised himself up just enough for Viktor to comfortably put in a second. “Vik-ah.” He felt 2 become 3 and sat back in it. “Deeper.”

 

“Oh, it's gonna go deeper.” He lifted Yuuri just enough and lowered him into his hardened cock. Viktor had Yuuri trembling, losing it.

 

“W-wait.” he held on tight to Viktor’s hair. Viktor as mean as he was, would've loved to thrust his entire length at once but looking at Yuuri in the eye had him paralyzed. he only went in one more inch making Yuuri pull the hair the same force. Yuuri laughed and pulled him in a kiss, "slow."

 

he did as told and enjoyed the loud, muffled moan escaping Yuuri. Viktor laid him into missionary and thrusted in slow. Yuuri’s expressions were amazing, sexy, enticing, delicious- everything.

 

“Ah ah, Vikt- ah. Na-” He was no longer in control nor did he want to be. His voice echoed through the room and made it back to his ears. Something in him wanted Viktor to know, to hear, to do more.

 

Viktor held onto Yuuri’s shaft again and pumped as fast as his thrusts, “louder.” He moaned.

 

“Viktor- c-come… I'm gonna-” He desperately grasped onto Viktor, scratching his back on the process. “Don't stop.” Yuuri tensed up and let out even more beautiful sounds along with white strings of cum on his and Viktor’s stomach.

 

Viktor kept thrusting and took the hand on Yuuri’s cock of to his mouth, “You taste so good, Yuuri.” He put two of the cum covered fingers of his hand in Yuuri mouth. Yuuri sucked, drowning his moans.

 

“You sexy-” Viktor took his hand out of Yuuri’s mouth, “Fuck. Let me-” He placed Yuuri’s legs over his shoulders and clutched onto his hips. He rammed his whole length into Yuuri, the man under him gasped and tried pulling him in to do it again. Viktor almost pulled out entirely to repeat. Yuuri’s moans came in rhythm to Viktor’s thrusts. Fast, hard and loose, Viktor came inside him.

 

Both numb, Viktor fell on top of Yuuri hiding his face on Yuuri’s neck and kissing, “I love you so much.” He mumbled.

 

Yuuri felt his heart sink a bit when he heard that, “You better.”

 

Viktor laid by Yuuri’s side and pulled a blanket from the drawer in the nightstand over both, “Yuuri.”

 

“umhum.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“You already said that.”

 

“Come over here, lemme show you.” He held Yuuri close and kissed him once more. Yuuri smiled, their speeding heartbeats against each other said the rest.

 

* * *

 

He came out of his room, a towel around his shoulders and beads of water still on his hair. A warm shower did help him realize he hadn't imagined it. This being a dream was further debunked by the smell of something cooking in the kitchen.

Viktor saw dinner for two laid out of the table but no Yuuri, only the open doors to the terrace. He stepped out onto the fresh wind of the night, and there he was.

Yuuri on the 34th floor of Viktor’s penthouse wearing nothing but an almost translucent robe over his naked body. Yuuri was a wildfire, and Viktor was happy to watch him take over his life. Yuuri was a beautiful catastrophe ready to burn the world down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!
> 
> ☆☆☆


	11. Cynical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (short but just a bit more)

He found refuge from the cold in the oversized sweater he'd lent from Viktor. It all smelled way too good for him to get out of the white bedsheets and leave. Even though Viktor wasn't there, his scent still lingered in Yuuri. He couldn't come to describe that androgynous, calming yet exciting smell, but it was amazing, addicting.

 

He turned and only watched the beads of water roll down the window as the cold yet calming embrace of silence took over. He looked back at the note Viktor had left next to that sunflower.

 

To a Prince,  
sorry, It was a sin to wake you up. Don’t be shy, the house is yours.

 

All in delicate script. This sure was a lonely paradise, but it was Viktor’s lonely paradise.

 

* * *

 

 

He took the liberty to walk around and explore the labyrinth that was Viktor’s penthouse. That place was art itself but nothing pulled his attention better than the study itself. It didn’t even take him long to find the secret staircase to the front door behind the main bookshelf, the ingenuity of that room was fascinating.

 

He sat behind the desk rested his eyes on that bookshelf. He got up walked towards it, coming back to the elegant office chair with a picture album in his hand. He opened it and found a baby’s footprints in a decaying piece of paper. He thought they were Viktor’s until a platinum-haired pre-teen was shown holding a baby in his arms. The pages to come showed the same smile in the older boy as only the length of his hair and the age of the smaller kid changed.

 

Occasionally, an old man would pop up here and there and make the picture brighter with a smile. This was only towards the beginning, that old man disappeared by the end.

 

Viktor’s hair no longer to his waist and the young boy now looking sad, was what abruptly contradicted every picture so far in that album: The child didn't smile, the old man completely gone and Viktor’s feminine self was gone. Even after the hell that must've happened for everyone to look dead, Viktor’s spirits were still there. That was the last picture.

 

Yuuri almost jumped as the same boy from the picture was now leaning on the doorframe. “Oh-sorry.” He closed the album and went to put it back, “I was just leav-”

 

“No. You- I … gotta talk to you.” He brought a hand to the back of his neck and sighed. It didn't require an expert in body language to see that this kid was being forced to do this. The tense of his shoulders and evasion of eye contact said it all.

 

This kid's air made Yuuri uncomfortable. Not only had he been found with a personal article he should not have been looking at, but last time he spoke to the blonde it almost ended in a fight. He looked at Yura, now steps away from him.

 

Yura huffed it out and looked at Yuuri in the eye, “I owe you an apology.”

 

Yuuri crossed his arms as this was more than awkward, a light blush took over his cheeks, he almost stuttered. “Thanks… thank you. It's-” He looked up at the teen standing at Viktor’s height, “It's ok, let's just forget about it.”

 

The embarrassment on Yuuri's face was comforting yet suspicious. he did see the kindness Viktor rambled more than once about, but he wasn't gonna magically switch out all the previous imagery he had of the Katsu Prince. Yes, it was petty but this could've been a well-improvised scene; the same manipulation tactics that got Yuuri into Viktor’s pants. “Yeah, that.” He nodded and walked out of the studio leaving Yuuri just standing there.

 

There were no threats exchanged but he still felt the resent those last words from Yura. He couldn't complain though, Viktor had warned him about his overprotective child. Those pictures he'd been looking at, only further proved of the closeness between those two. He couldn't blame the kid for protecting his only family from a total stranger.

 

* * *

 

  
He hung up and walked out of the kitchen. Something about calling home, even just to check up on his sister, was depressing. More knowing that according to Mari, his mom was either “doing something” or “not home” Whenever he called.

 

He knew things would get better; Hiroko just needed a little more time but This whole situation brought him to tears. Not only was he a homewrecker for getting in between Viktor and Yura, but also the slut his family rejected.

 

He heard Phichit walk into the room and dried that one tear coming out of his eye. A spot next to him sunk and he was given a much-needed shoulder to lean his head on. “What’s on your mind?”

 

“Everything... and It all comes back to him” Yuuri smiled only to make himself feel better. Maybe thinking of that calming scent would make him feel a little better, it honestly kind of did. He sighed and got up, “Go to class, I'll be fine.” An honest smile adorned his face.

 

Phichit didn't miss it; there was no way he could miss it. He sighed, as long as this white boy kept giving Yuuri some hope, he was clear on Phichit’s book.

 


	12. What Plan?

He wondered if maybe things would’ve turned out differently had he worded it in a different way: maybe called himself a dancer, an entertainer, a party host. These thoughts only came to his mind when he was not occupied with work and school, which was not often but still enough to make him space out for a moment.

 

Now, three months had gone by and yes, It was still unfortunate to not be connected with his family, but he wasn’t gonna let himself die of sadness. One could even say he got tired of being sad and put on a pair stiletto heels. This was the life he found when he got here and he loved it; the lights, the speed of the city, the grace of skyscrapers and believe it or not, the look of everyone as he walked in and took a seat by the bar. He was untouchable, powerful, a beauty of a man. He enthralled everyone with his presence alone.

 

Viktor, along with everyone else, just couldn't take his eyes off of him. One could say Viktor fell harder in love with Yuuri by the minute and it burned. He was bothered by having to share, but Yuuri’s couldn't be contained. Not now, not ever. That was the novelty of it.

 

That summer he watched Yuuri be busy with homework, finishing papers, frown at him, slam the door at him, not answer texts, ignore his attempts at flirting and even take flowers from other men at work. He felt the cold of a man not attached to anything but also the salt from the tears of a man that healed from growing pains. He was so much of a man that he was two people, a prince and a boy, a hybrid. It was amazing. Burning up was painful but it sure made Yuuri worth the world.

 

Everyday Viktor found more reasons to protect this man at all costs. Out of guilt and protection, he made the best of jobs when shielding Yuuri's face from cameras. Not like Yuuri didn't appreciate it, but he really had nothing to lose. Those were just cameras and everyone already knew they were together. So why hide?

 

Back to Viktor's guilt and it was all his fault for starting this. For exposing Yuuri and somehow being the reason why he wasn't on speaking terms with his mom. It was selfish but there was no force to pull him out of Yuuri's orbit. He was tied and strapped to those eyes, that smile, that body, and everything. There was no point in hiding it.

 

Out in the open and still young, things could only get better.

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner and eating, while talking about their futures, Phichit went packing and Yuuri did the dishes. As soon as he was done, he walked into the room and without knocking, he laid in bed next to phichit’s suitcase.

 

Phichit sipped it closed and put it next to another bag ready to leave. He took the space of the suitcase in the bad and laid next to Yuuri. They looked at each other in the eyes and like every good staring competition, they both let out a tear followed by a laugh.

 

Phichit sat up and dried the tear, “Don’t cry, Yuuri.”

 

“I’m not crying.” He let out another tear, “I’m laughing. Really, I’m extremely happy for you.”

 

He took Yuuri’s hand, “I’ll call, text, snap, DM, line, messenger, Whatsapp, email, post, myspace, MSN and even send you flying pigeons if I have to, but you’re talking to me every day. Got it?”

 

Yuuri smiled, “My baby’s going to Japan.” He took a deep breath to stop those tears betraying him. “You always wanted to travel and see the world and take a picture of everything on this planet. Go, run out there, stay safe and don’t forget about me.”

 

“That’s the first time that piece of advice that doesn’t come out cynical from you. You know, the whole “Just do it” spiel. At this rate, I should be the one telling you not to forget me.”

 

“Shut up.” he said playfully as he looked down, “Viktor might be great and all but… I’ll miss you.”

 

“Aww.” Phichit held his friend and in a tight embrace felt Yuuri cry a couple more tears before he was out the door and on his way to the airport.

 

He felt sad, of course, but relieved. He wasn’t leaving behind the Yuuri that tried satisfying everyone’s expectations and cared about everyone’s happiness but his own. This Yuuri was different. He was becoming a hybrid between his two lives daily and it all went back to that white boy setting him loose.

 

Whenever that man was mentioned he would fill up with hope, a brightness would take over his eyes, a gleam could be seen bouncing off his orbs. It was that same light that took over Phichit’s eyes whenever he spoke of seeing the world. It was passion, it was drive, it was love.

 

For better or worse, Viktor was changing Yuuri. Not like putting him on a leash but enticing that crazy within him that was always there and never dared to come out until now.

 

If this is what Viktor made Yuuri feel in 6 months of knowing each other, he could only imagine what was next. It was all up to Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

 

He texted Phichit and smiled at the reply. He could feel the boy’s excitement through the typos of fast texting and random emojis. Jumping around the world was something Phichit always wanted to do, in fact, it was the initial dream both of them shared. Yuuri wanted to travel the world for inspiration and Phichit wanted to photograph it all.

 

He put down the phone and looked into the mirror before him. Phichit was out there but what about him? What about the initial plan? He wouldn’t last forever, so what was next?

 

“No one can resist that Katsudon.”

 

He took a look at his well-manicured nails, the 5-inch stilettos on his feet, the translucent gown covering his body, the lingerie under it, the flowers piled up next to the mirror...

 

_“I can't sleep… the more we make, the faster we pay and get out of here. Every day I go to the club I'm closer and closer to traveling around the world. Just imagine all the fun I- we could have.”_

 

He stared into empty space and thought of where he stood now. Still stripping, dancing, with a hot rich boyfriend and almost out of school.

 

_“I want to take you with me too.”_

 

_“you're gonna need material when you become a famous author.”_

 

Did he really want that though? To be an author? I mean, he loved storytelling but nothing he was doing right now was getting him anywhere. All he really wanted to do was get it over with and be out of school, which he was gonna be a month from then.

 

He had a job, he was gonna keep on working. What about the dream?

 

Someone knocked on the door, “Whenever you’re ready.” It was his bodyguard.

 

“5 minutes.” He went back to doing his makeup.

 

* * *

 

 

She sipped on her drink wearing an open blazer with a bustier under it, black formal slacks gave the whole look an even more dominant look. She looked around.

 

Sara, the bartender gave her a smile. Mila returned it. And kept waiting for who she was really after. There he was.

 

_But you are unforgettable_

_I need to get you alone_

 

This guy really had something when he walked to the song almost as if dancing. The larger man behind him leaned to whisper something in his ear, that’s when the prince turned to her.

 

Even walking towards her, he had the grace of a god. Almost that of Viktor. She took one last sip as she saw for herself the type of man Viktor had described to him.

 

_A fucking good time never hurt nobody_

_I got a little drink but it's not Bacardi_

_If you loved the girl then I'm so so sorry_

 

“Anyone sitting here?” Yuuri went ahead and took the stool next to her.

 

“I was actually waiting for you.”

 

“First time here?” Yuuri leaned and crossed his legs.

 

She looked him up and down as she signaled the bartender, “get him what he usually gets.”

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Mila, Mila Babicheva. And you’re the Yuuri Katsuki, also known as the Katsu Prince.”

 

“I am, full name and everything.” he got his drink and took a sip. The sexiness oozing from this man was enough justification for Viktor to go as dumb as he did every time she would ask anything about Yuuri. Again, she confirmed the intensity of this man’s presence. “Do I know you?”

 

“You don’t.” He raised an eyebrow, “I’m Viktor and Yuri’s manager.”

 

“Did Viktor send you.” He seemed angry at that.

 

“No, he doesn’t know I'm here talking to you.”

 

“Why are you here then?” His face went back to that raised eyebrow.

 

“To propose you an opportunity you can’t refuse.”

 

“What?-”

 

“10 minutes.”

 

Yuuri stared at her for a solid moment. His eyes withdrew almost as if hesitating.

 

“10 minutes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song...  
> French Montana - Unforgettable
> 
> leave comments and kudos 
> 
> THANK YOU!


	13. Up To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look up, rise. If you show them you’re bad, be wicked."

_“Please think about it, this is my business card. call me anytime at my personal number.”_

 

Her words kept repeating in Yuuri's mind. he’d had clients give him their business cards but it was never like this. Not from a woman wanting to do business. Never this serious.

 

He drank from his can of beer and watched the sun go down. He needed to vent this out with someone. At least just to hear himself and then come to his own conclusions.

 

It was too early in Japan to call Phichit for advice, he didn't want to become a bother now that Chuchu was out there and getting settled in a different country. Of course, he could talk to Viktor, but he didn’t have the balls to walk up to him and say, “Hey, can I leech from your fame and make a name for myself. Thanks.” Even when Viktor offered to be his sugar daddy. He just couldn’t say yes; Yuuri couldn't say yes.

 

But someone else could: It was that person, that man within him in love with the lights that wanted it all. It was the prince who gave Mila those 10 minutes and kept that business car. That prince was the one brave enough, not Yuuri. He was just an overweight Japanese dude that turned pretty after midnight with some alcohol.

 

He laughed, it was funny. How could he ever become that “star” Mila talked about? He was average as fuck, who would give a shit about him?

 

Just when he started feeling it, he got up and drank what was left of his beer down the hatch. He took off his glasses and picked up his phone. He texted something and got on with finding a pair of pants.

 

* * *

 

 

Besides a couple of stares on the train, he made it to Viktor’s apartment with no issue. He ringed the doorbell and waited. All he heard was a bark and was quickly met with the eyes of a man that looked like he’d just seen God himself, “Makka, sit.” The doggie did as told letting those two have a peck on the lips, “Took you so long to get here.”

 

Yuuri ignored that, he knew where that question was gonna end up taking them. He rubbed the dog’s tummy, “You’re always so happy. Such a happy pupper.” The poodle did all kinds of spins in joy but dashed to the kitchen when Yuuri threw a toy knowing how hard it was to retrieve. He turned to Viktor, “The C train was having repairs.”

 

Viktor unzipped Yuuri’s coat, “Can you drive?.”

 

“I can, I don’t need a car though.” Yuuri let the man put his coat in the closet.

 

“Want one?” He closed the closet door ever so casually, “I can give you one of mine or get you your own if that's what you-”

 

He interrupted, “No, I’m good.”

 

“Sure? Cause I have no problem-”

 

“I’m good.” he interrupted again looking at Viktor in the eye.

 

He noticed the huge wall Yuuri had built around the topic of getting him things and held Yuuri’s hand. It wasn’t the first time Yuuri had abruptly shut down the possibility of Viktor gifting him something expensive and this time he wasn’t gonna let it slide, “I have a question.”

 

He should've kept ignoring Viktor. Here they went, “What is it?” He was still cold to the touch as Viktor tried wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist.

 

“Your birthday’s coming up, right?” He did that charming smile only a master con artist could do.

 

“Yes.” He was serious.

 

He pulled Yuuri completely against his body, “How about you let me spoil you for that day.”

 

“No.” He almost pulled away, Viktor kissed him. “Still, no.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I can’t… I already told you I'm not that type of-”

 

“And what’s so bad about being that type of person? Who are you running away from?”

 

He looked at Viktor in the eye, a frown forming on his forehead. “Viktor, I don’t know if you actually read the headlines but-”

 

“Yeah yeah- they think you’re with me for the money cause that’s what all strippers do, is that it?” He let the silence speak for itself, “I couldn't give one less flying fuck about what anyone thinks ‘cause I know you’re not like that. You’re hardworking, you earn your own money, you pay your own bills and a private university on top of that. Those magazines see you as the luckiest gold digger but they don’t know you, they know nothing about you.”

 

Yuuri kept quiet, like a child just spoken to by a parent. It was like that in a sense; Viktor was just so high up and out there, he was just a random lucky guy. He looked down.

 

Viktor raised his chin, “Don’t you let anyone tell you how much you’re worth unless they say you’re worth it all and everything. Look up, rise. If you show them you’re bad, be wicked. If you’re good, put mother Teresa to shame. You have nothing to be afraid of, as long as you love it.”

 

That was Viktor, he always knew what to say, “Thanks.” He held onto Viktor tight, taking in that sweet scent that made it all better. It was always warm in his arms, too warm.

 

* * *

 

  
He ran his hands through Yuuri’s hair as a movie played. Honestly, the only one paying attention to it was Makkachin and even he was falling asleep.

 

Viktor turned it down just a bit, he liked the quiet rise and fall of Yuuri’s stomach as he napped. It was calming, relaxing to watch. He sighed, “I love you.”

 

Yuuri smiled, he wasn’t quite sleeping. He opened his eyes, “You do.”

 

“Gonna stay overnight?” He almost whispered.

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“You’re not getting laid.”

 

He gasped as if offended, “I never said that.”

 

“You meant it.” He sat up and placed himself on Viktor’s lap only to let his head over his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

“All I want is to have a sleepover,” He turned to have his face just millimeters from Yuuri, “With cuddles, in my room-”

 

“Ok.”

 

“With you wearing my clothes...” He kissed and let their foreheads touch, “...and waking up by my side tomorrow.”

 

Just because Viktor always got what he wanted, that was exactly how it played. Yuuri just kept falling harder for this man.

 

* * *

 

 

The doorbell rang, he went for it. “Hello.”

 

“Hi.” she shook his hand.

 

“Come in, I didn’t think you’d come so fast.” He let her into the small living room, luckily there wasn’t any mess.

 

“Traffic was on my side today. Usually, it takes an eternity to come down here from Westchester.” She took off her coat and her shoes when she saw the rack by the door.

 

“Yeah. take a seat.” Yuuri waited for her to sit first and then sat, “I have a question about the contract.”

 

Mila pulled a computer out of her handbag and placed it on her lap, “let’s hear it.”

 

Yuuri crossed his arms and hesitantly spoke, “Well… I want to graduate college first before I- we do anything.”

 

“Yeah, sure.” She looked up at her screen, “That’s actually what I was going to recommend we do.” she quickly went over what she had on her screen and looked up. “First, we’re gonna need time to work on your PR.”

 

“PR?”

 

“We’ll call up an agency, get your social media some more followers and loosen you up with the cameras.”

 

“About that...”

 

“If there’s anything you don’t feel comfortable with, we can find other ways.”

 

“Yeah.” he let out an awkward laugh, which Mila noticed.

 

“Nervous?”

 

“I mean-” He crossed his legs on the couch bringing the hems of his sweater over his hands, “A little.”

 

She turned to Yuuri and put her computer on the table, “What are you nervous about?”

 

“What will we be doing?” It all came out as doubtful. He wanted in but it wasn’t like he would sell his soul in one day.

 

“We can do 2 things. Make you a model or keep on promoting you as a dancer. In both, you’d be traveling around the world and getting gigs everywhere. From there you can make your own brand, invest, keep working and make your money work for you. It’s really in your hands. Whatever you want to do, I'm just here to figure out the logistics of it.” She let Yuuri take it in for a second and think.

 

Not nervous but scared. This would change everything, but wasn’t that what he needed? A change of air? Contradicting but so were each and every one of his thoughts. He dreaded the jump but going with it was the only thing that was ever gonna get him out of there; Out of New York like his dream of traveling the world got him out of Japan.

 

He took a deep breath and let go of the doubt holding him back. He had enough of wasting time, “Sounds good”

 

 


	14. My Man's a Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The luster of the diamond was almost as bright as the gleam in Yuuri’s eyes... He only now realized... All while looking into [Viktor's] seafoam blue eyes...we can't get enough of him. "

Viktor, dressed in all black, blended into the background as Yuuri posed in front of the floor length mirror in his dressing room. He normally wasn’t photogenic but the whole sexiness of his lingerie just made every picture the perfect eye candy for his now growing Instagram account. There was no way Viktor could interrupt Yuuri’s session, it was mesmerizing, Unique to Yuuri.

 

Once he caught the perfect one, he looked back at Viktor and smirked. It felt good to hypnotize his man from time to time. With the poise of a prince, he extended a hand to Viktor, “Now you’re shy?”

 

He took Yuuri’s hand and placed it up on his shoulder while letting his hands fall to Yuuri’s waist, “I thought I wasn’t allowed to touch you during your whole transformation.”

 

“Transformation?”

 

“You know, that thing you do. When you go from nerdy and chubby to hot and thick.” He held Yuuri closer.

 

He questioned whether that was offensive or not for a second, and turned the cards on Viktor, “Well. you’ve done nothing but enjoy this “nerdy, chubby” boy for the past 6 months. Really makes me question, how are you not jealous of whoever’s out there with a bouquet of roses waiting for me to read the message in it?”

 

Viktor, in dramatized surprise, “I have absolutely nothing to be jealous about.”

 

“Oh, really?” Yuuri let go of Viktor.

 

Viktor still held onto his hips, “Yes, really. Or is there anyone that can touch you like I do? Without having a bodyguard tackle them and beat them up, that is.”

 

Yuuri looked up at the clock. It was already past midnight. “You make it sound like I work for the mafia.” He turned to the mirror and put on a black lace robe, “They break the rules, they get the consequences. I told security not be so harsh but Celestino has them under strict orders to not let anyone touch me.”

 

He held Yuuri’s hands and kissed them, “I’m just glad you're leaving this place. I don’t want anyone touching you.”

 

“So you do get jealous?”

 

“Not Jealous. Territorial.”

 

“What’s the difference?”

 

“I trust you all the way, do as you please. The moment someone does something to you, there's problems.” It might’ve been dumb but he liked to believe he could take care of Yuuri.

 

A knock and Guang Hong’s voice saying “10 minutes” Could be heard from outside the door.

 

“I’m coming.” Yuuri escapes his hands.

 

“Before you go...” He turned to the couch and took a small box out of his clutch bag, “Turn around.”

 

“For?”

 

“Turn to the mirror.”

 

Yuuri turned, “Ok?”

 

The taller man draped a silver string around Yuuri’s neck. He looked back at the mirror and looked at the jewel in between his collarbones.

 

Before he asked, Viktor leaned his head on Yuuri’s shoulder and held him from behind, “It’s a gift symbolizing how I see you; platinum is known for its endurance, diamond for its strength. Both pure and gentle, yet strong and beautiful; like you.”

 

Yuuri took a moment to gather his thoughts, “A diamond?”

 

He gave his now 24-year-old boyfriend a kiss on the neck, “Happy birthday.” Yuuri was absorbed, mesmerized by the luster of the gem. Viktor spoke again over Yuuri’s moment, “The chain is 18k white gold and the diamond is .50 of a carat. simple, but not like I was gonna get you a shitty diamond so it's exceptionally white and internally flawless.” He looked at Yuuri’s face in the mirror, Yuuri was still pensive. “Like it?”

 

Yuuri turned his head to the man on his shoulder, “ I do.” He pecked the man’s lips, “Thank you” He looked back at the reflection of the necklace in the mirror. The luster of the diamond was almost as bright as the gleam in Yuuri’s eyes. Viktor got a few more Kisses before the prince left for his last show.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He counted bills under his breath making piles of 300 to the sound of smooth Jazz in his apartment, all while wearing nothing but underwear and a diamond on his chest. It was truly an amusing sight for Viktor as he watched from the couch sipping on a wine glass. He just had to ask, “You usually make this much?”

 

Yuuri looked up, “Personal question, don’t you think?” And pulled out his phone to do the rest of the math for him. He looked back up at Viktor, “7 thousand plus gifts.”

 

“Gifts?”

 

“I gave those away while you waited for me in the car.” He made the money into taller, fewer stacks, “They were just gifts, after all, nothing more. It’s not like I’ve ever gotten anything useful from a client”

 

Viktor put down the wine glass and sat on the floor as well. It was no surprise that an almost naked man with sass turned him on. That or Yuuri’s cold-heartedness needed some warmth. He looked at his man, they locked eyes.

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and picked up the money, “You’re not getting laid.” Viktor had a specific way of approaching and looking at Yuuri whenever he wanted anything more than a kiss.

 

“I never said I wanted to do that.”

 

“So you don’t want to?”

 

“I mean, I do.”

 

His prince booted the bag of money into the closet and slid on long pajama pants. It was the opposite of lingerie but somehow Yuuri running away from him only made him more desirable; prone to be followed.

 

Viktor got up, really to con. he had a nightshirt thrown at him from the room. The force of its impact gave it away; Yuuri wasn't gonna be convinced. He almost protested. It would've come out whiny. He really didn’t know how to talk to this man.

 

Yuuri ignored him and started making the bed. His phone rang, he took the call.

 

Ignored and guest for the night, Viktor went to the bathroom.

 

___

 

He came out, Yuuri was still on that call; sitting in the corner of the bed, quietly but excitedly speaking in Japanese. He took a step towards the bed and saw Yuuri was smiling. It wasn't a normal smile, it was way softer; even careful.

 

Yuuri turned to him with that childlike glow and kept speaking through the phone which he held with both hands. It had to be good news, what could be making Yuuri this happy? … then it clicked, he froze for a second when it hit him then sat by Yuuri. For a couple more minutes he watched him speak while not understanding shit. He didn't understand but he was there… watching, learning and getting to know the intricacies of his boyfriend's emotions.

 

he chuckled, maybe it was a joke but Yuuri laughed with the same carefulness as he breathed. that same care that made him hunch and speak at a higher pitch than normal. there was that boyish air form the same man stripping not too long ago.

 

He placed his hand on Yuuri's thigh, it was just a reminder he was there. Yuuri held his hand and both laced their fingers together as the call came to an end. Yuuri put down the phone and there was that childish smile, “It was my sister.”

 

“What’d she say?”

 

“She wished me a happy birthday. She didn't have to apologize but she did that too.”

 

Now the golden question was, “What about your parents?”

 

Yuuri sighed, not letting the excitement leave him. “They didn’t speak to me directly but… Mari said they missed me too. She even gave me the “mommas love their babies” speech. apparently, my mom reminisces while looking at my baby pictures before going to bed and my dad… well… he really wants me to graduate.” He paused for a moment and looked down at Viktor's hand, “ I quitted my job, my sister called and after I graduate I'm becoming an actual model.”

 

“And how does it feel?”

 

He leaned on Viktor while looking out the window to the next building, “I've never been so excited, scared and happy at the same time.”

 

“You like it?”

 

“I'm starting to.” He remembered the diamond on his chest, "I know what you're thinking, don't spoil me."

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re actually really good with braids.” Mila touched the two braids Jean had made on her head.

 

Flattered, he stepped back to watch his creation. “I do my girlfriend’s hair all the time.”

 

“Talking about hair...” Mila raised the mirror in her hand to better see her undercut, “Know anyone that can get me a fade? This undercut’s looking sad.”

 

“I’ll get my phone.” He went looking for the device as Yura death stared at her, with a beautiful braid on his head, of course.

 

She looked back at him, “Can I help you?”

 

“Yes, actually.” He now got up to sit next to Mila.

 

She closed her computer, “Ask away.”

 

“So you’re managing Viktor’s boyfriend, right?”

 

“I am.”

 

He leaned back tryna look chill, “In what? I mean, is he dancing, doing cabaret, vedette?”

 

She picked up her phone, “I mean, I can pass you his number-”

 

“No, don’t bother. I’m good. Just asking.” He stayed seated in awkwardness.

 

Mila noticed and fully turned to him, “You guys got beef?”

  
Jean gave Mila a note with a phone number and walked away, “You’re asking the butcher.”

 

“This bitch.” Yura rolled his eyes.

 

“What do you have against him? I mean, the times I’ve spoken to him, he has been nothing but perfect; he’s an angel.”

 

“I don’t have anything against him. I already spoke to him about the beef we had, it’s done. I just… wanna know the dude.”

 

She raised an eyebrow, “And why haven’t you? Viktor would hook you up asap and gladly.”

 

He sighed, “I don’t know, it’s just awkward.”

 

She went back to her computer, “Since you’re so interested. Today’s his birthday.”

 

He let out the annoyance with another sigh, “Yeah, Viktor made sure to tell me. He's pending the day with Yuuri.”

 

“He also quitted his job last night and right after he graduates, next week, I’ll start getting him gigs.”

 

“On what?”

 

“Go ask him, I’m not spilling your shit to the world what makes you think I’ll tell you his.”

 

“Ugh.” He got up and took his phone with him. He called out, “Asshole!!!”

 

He came out of his room, “Yes princess.”

 

He didn’t bother to reply this time, “You doing anything?”

 

“No, not really.”

 

“We out to Starbucks?”

 

“Sure.”

 

He took his coat and keys, “I’ll be downstairs.” He left the apartment.

 

“How are you guys friends?”

 

Jean grabbed a jacket, “That’s a good question.” He pulled up the hood, “If Yuuri needs a gig to kick him off, I’m filming a music video soon. I know the song will be a hit, but the video would too if I had someone like Yuuri starring it.”

 

“Thanks, I’ll give Natalie a call.”

 

He winked and rushed to the door. He had a temperamental kid in a car downstairs and weed to go get.

 

* * *

 

 

He ran his fingers through Viktor’s hair. He only now realized it wasn’t silver but a lustrous white, gold from up close. He snapped out of it when Phichit switched to speaking in Japanese. He took the call off from speaker and held the phone against his ear, “...yeah yeah, I’m here... he’s falling asleep actually… we didn’t do much besides ordering food and staying home… you’re not the only one surprised, I thought he was gonna go all out and extra too. This time he actually listened to me… I mean, you did like the picture I posted with the necklace on… tonight?… now this is where we draw the line… so asking about someone’s sex life is totally ok?...” He sighed, “Yes Phichit Chulanont, I let my boyfriend ejaculate inside of me, what else you need to know?… this is why I have to stop telling you everything… ok, I’m closing the call… call me tomorrow-” He looked down at Viktor now waking up, “I’m doing something right now… bye.” He hung up and looked at the man resting on his chest. He now laid on top of Yuuri.

 

Now that he actually thought about it, Viktor was kind of a dream come true. Stable, understanding, respectful, loving- even the “man of his family” Toshiya and Hiroko wanted him to marry. He kept playing with the man’s hair, he smiled, took a deep breath and imagined a future next to him. All while looking into his seafoam blue eyes.

 

Just Hypothetically, he imagined Viktor and him living together. Knowing him, he’d probably wake up early in the morning for a jog with Makka. After that, he would probably come back home and shower. He would also casually forgetting his towel so that Yuuri comes bring it and catch a glimpse of the masterpiece of a body his man possessed. A family with this guy wouldn't be bad either.

 

Viktor got closer to his face and just grazing their lips together he teased Yuuri into kissing him.

 

* * *

 

 

_“So the boy graduated.”_

 

_“I saw it- can we pull up the pictures in his story… There he is.”_

 

_“Just this morning, Yuuri Katsuki, Viktor’s very handsome boyfriend. Graduated and he looked amazing.”_

 

_“I’m still shook, can we get a picture of Yuuri’s- there it is.”_

 

_“Don't you love the all black, I’m in love with all black.”_

 

_“It’s more masculine than what we’ve seen him wear that's for sure.”_

 

_“Do you have a problem though?”_

 

_“I kind of do, I need more masculine Yuuri, ok.”_

 

_“Sorry to crush your dreams then, cause a little birdy told me he will, in fact, be starring in JJ’s music video. I’m not too sure what he’ll be doing but considering JJ’s track record, the music videos have extremely beautiful women in them.”_

 

_“Woah.”_

 

_“I know, right? The kid is growing, graduated, in love and we can't get enough of him. Tell us your opinions, leave some comments, we’ll be back after commercials with more.”_

 


	15. Sugar Rose Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He stepped out of the Porsche... it would be [a crime] to stop you from dancing.. .From minimalist shades of grey and whites to a sudden pop of red here and there... roses... I’m serious. I love him... And what’s he making tonight?... at least they were now properly acquainted."

He stepped out of the Porsche (mission e) and gave the key to the woman in charge of valley parking. The coffee shop was just a couple of blocks away so it was ok to just walk there.  
It was unlike him to wear black skinny jeans ripped at the knees, combat boots, grey jumper and an open large coat. To be honest, the jumper was the only thing out of the whole outfit he hadn’t been borrowed, recently gifted or bought himself. Upon the suggestion of his PR team and Mila, Viktor was the one styling him.

  
The whole idea of Viktor dressing him up brought a smile to his face. After a month and a couple of weeks of spending most nights at Viktor’s penthouse, it was starting to feel normal waking up to a smiling Russian spilling out compliments, kissing him and insisting he was the most handsome man to have ever come out of Japan. Those were the kinds of ego-boosts that kept him smiling like an idiot throughout the day and all welcoming of Viktor’s every touch.

  
He snapped out of it and opened the door to the restaurant. As soon as he walked through the front door he saw a redhead wave at him, joyous like always. They hugged, “Yuuri, so handsome.”

  
“Thanks.” He took the compliment as they sat. “Is Jean not here yet?”

  
She closed the computer in front of her, “He’s on his way. He had to check up on some things with his fashion brand before coming, but it’s nothing major. Before he comes though...” She leaned forward careful not to raise her voice too loud, “I received a phone call from an old friend of mine not too long ago. He owns a franchise of elegant, fine dining restaurants all over the world: Vancouver, Amsterdam, Orlando, Paris, Moscow, Las Vegas- you name it.”

  
The names of those cities did make a spark within him but not quite light yet, “What did you talk about?”

  
“You might not remember his name but he said he was one of your clients and ranted about how much of a crime it would be to stop you from dancing. Georgi Popovich, know him?”

  
“Yeah, I remember him. He used to send me roses all the time. He was... Histrionic.”

  
“Well, he would love it if you would put some kind of show for one of his restaurants here in new york.” Yuuri raised an eyebrow, “I know, it's vague but he wants to give you all the creative control of your show.”

  
“So doing the same thing I used to do?”

  
“Well, your audience would be different.”

  
“How so?”

  
“Businessmen, tycoons, aristocrats, millionaires- that kind of people. Which would also mean you can charge more money than what you used to. If you’re interested, I could schedule a meeting with him when he gets back into the country. There you could ask him all you need to know.”

  
He had been away from dancing for a month and a half away now. He loved being home and running around new york with Viktor, No shade to his boyfriend’s flamboyant ways, but they weren’t enough to satisfy Yuuri’s desire for the spotlight, the glamour, the sparkle, the lights and overall feeling he got when dancing. It went beyond being a job; it his way of expressing. “Could you schedule something for next week after the media training class?”

  
She opened up her computer, “I can.” She typed fast, “Correct me if I’m wrong but you once mentioned you wanted to travel and go places, right?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“You should tell Georgi about that. Considering how infatuated he was when talking about you, just asking might even get you to performing all over the world.”

  
Before he could reply to that, a waitress walked over to their table. She even looked a bit nervous. “Good afternoon-mm-welcome, is there anything I can help you with?”  
Yuuri looked back at her, she looked back with a shy smile. “Sorry, do we know each other?”

  
“No, i- I’m... kind of a fan of you- the prince.”

  
“Oh- thanks.” he smiled back.

  
“Anything to drink?” She nervously brushed her bangs behind her ear.

  
  
Yuuri kept giving her that charming smile of his, “What do you recommend?”

  
“Well, I do like the marshmallow hot cocoa.”

  
“Sounds good, bring it.”

  
She had a mini heart attack but snapped out of it when Mila said, “I’ll have a latte.”

  
The waitress nodded, “Anything else?”

  
Next to Yuuri sat a good looking young man, “I’ll have the same he’s having.”

  
Her eyes now widened, “I’ll… be right back with your drinks.” and went back to the kitchen.

  
Yuuri turned to him. He offered his hand, “Jean.”

  
“Yuuri.” He shook hands with the man.

  
“Nice to finally meet you.”

 

“The pleasure’s mine.”

 

* * *

 

 

  
He walked in unannounced into the brightly lit penthouse. He hadn’t visited Viktor in a month so it didn’t take him long to realize the change in aesthetic of the place. From minimalist shades of grey and whites to a sudden pop of red here and there; roses on the table, pedals under the mirror and a sweet gentle smell that replaced Viktor’s previous androgynous clean. He put away his coat and went upstairs, he knocked. “It’s open.” Viktor spun in his chair toward the door with a book in what appeared to be Cyrillic script on his hand. Jazz played customarily as he smiled at the boy.  
The coast clear from anyone else, Yura threw himself next to Makka on the newly acquired long couch of the study. He refrained from petting the sleeping dog. Viktor put down the book, “like it?” His enthusiastic smile coming through.

  
“It’s cool.” He further found comfort when he took off his shoes and laid on it, “like what you did to the place.”

  
Viktor leaned on his fist, “It’s always good to switch things up a bit.”

  
For some reason, that sounded weird coming from the man who had always been a strict aesthetic freak. The same man who had a vision for everything and would con anyone in order to make said vision a reality, now threw roses all over the place and hadn’t started the conversation with the usual “Come visit me more often.” It didn’t take a scholar to figure out Yuuri was doing something but what?... he became lost for a second but noticed Viktor’s gentle gaze locked on him. Viktor might’ve been an airhead sometimes but he was still a mindreader. Yura snapped out of it, “It’s lit or whatever.” He looked around.

  
“Is there anything in specific you’d like to ask?” His head tilted, smile still plastered on his face. The teen raised an eyebrow, “Ok, let me rephrase it. Is there anything you’d like to catch up on, or ask, comment on, suggest- you know, anything you’d like to get out of your chest?”

  
“No, the fuck?” He denied the purpose of commenting on obvious changes in the house, looking around like he’d never been there before and inspecting the place only to reply with a couple of words. It was out of place in his usually opinionated mind.

  
Viktor sighed, “Mila told me you wanted to get to know Yuuri but you were shy to do so on your own.” Yura’s fidgety hands and lowered gave it away. “Wanna stay for dinner? Yuuri’s cooking is amazing.” The teen remained quiet, “He won't be staying overnight, his flight is tomorrow morning, which means we can have a sleepover like we used to back when you lived here.”

  
He kept his gaze low, “I don’t have anything against him. Even if he lived here, that’s your boyfriend, not mine.”

  
“I know you don’t, you just have questions about him. It’s ok. Ask away.”

  
He looked up, “Are you guys serious?... Like, really serious?”

  
Viktor got up from his office chair to speak without a barrier between him and his son. “Define serious.” He sat next to Yura.

  
He looked into Viktor’s eyes, now less embarrassed and more curious. “Like, actually together. Like, you can totally trust him and he can totally trust you. Like… really willing to go all the way for this dude.”

  
“Yeah,” he said it with the same smile. Yura frowned. “What? I’m serious. I love him.”

  
“Love?”

  
He leaned back on the couch, making himself more comfortable, “And to answer each part of your question: yes, we’re actually together. Yes, I can wholeheartedly trust him and vice versa- I sometimes know more about him than he knows me- And the last one… yeah, I am actually willing to go all the way with Yuuri.”

  
He kept silent for a moment but huffed to say, “It’s really none of my business.”

  
“It kind of is.” He combed his fingers through the young man’s hair, “On paper, I might be your legal parent but I’ve always seen you as my brother, someone I had to protect and provide for at all costs. You’re there for me, I’m here for you- whenever you want anything, you can come to me. It’s been like that since day one.” He now looked into Yura’s emerald eyes in all honesty, “Trust me, if anybody was trying to get between us I would personally make sure they disappear from both of our lives.” Not like Viktor was the type to kill a man but…. he totally was.

  
A couple of seconds went by. He exhaled as the scalp massage relaxed him, it was getting dark outside. “And what’s he making tonight?”

  
Viktor jumped up from the couch to go grab his phone, “He should be on his way right now.” He called and put the phone to his ear, “Hi… are you nearby though?... I was gonna ask if you could make something yummy tonight, Yura’s gonna come over for dinner… thank you, handsome… my sugar rose… ok- ok, I’m sorry… no, he didn’t even hear it...” He turned to the disgusted teen looking at him from the couch. He almost laughed, “... ok… fine… see you in a bit… love you-” He now really laughed turning to Yura, “He hung up.” He genuinely laughed.  
It was obvious, Yuuri brought the dumbass out Viktor, a man who could read minds and con the devil himself if he wanted to.

 

* * *

 

  
He laid on the downstairs couch with twin, loose braids on his hair. Apparently, everyone loved playing with his hair. Pop-rock playing in the usually jazz-blues penthouse, Viktor open to the change of air. The front door opened. Makka was the first to turn and consequently run to the door. “I’m happy to see you too.” He got on his knees to pet the dog, “Good boy.”

  
He turned to the door, peeking from the couch. Viktor assisted Yuuri with the bags and gave him a kiss followed by a peck and then another one before Yuuri got embarrassed and gave him the bags to put them away. Yuuri looked up, Yura waved at him by raising his palm, “Sup.”

  
“Hi.” He smiled and turned back to Makka. By the blush, he could tell Yuuri was embarrassed. “Ok, Makka let’s make dinner.” He bounced up and went into the kitchen followed by the enthusiastic dog.

  
Yura went back to laying on the couch. From those 3 minutes of interaction, from the smiles to the sudden joy and even puppy love of Viktor, he could already tell those two were dumb for each other. One thing was being in a relationship, another was being annoyingly in love.

 

* * *

 

  
He knew Yuuri would go all out, but the bowl in front of him was taken out of a restaurant; the pork, the egg, all cooked to perfection. The aroma itself made his mouth water. Viktor looked at the overwhelmed teen and back at Yuuri, who took the teen’s excitement as a compliment. Yura was the first one to dig in. A couple of bites in and taking a break to breathe, he looked up at the guy across from him at the table, “It’s really good.”

  
“Thanks.” Yuuri swallowed, “ It’s my mom’s recipe.”

  
“So good.” He didn’t even pause to drink.

  
Viktor smiled.

 

* * *

 

After having dinner, Viktor managed to improvise a game night upstairs. Not like he had to do much. The Xbox and Rocket League did the work for him while he was knocked out by a food coma. He quickly became part of the background as the namesakes played. Healthy competition, a couple of laughs, two or three conversations; at least they were now properly acquainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments and kudos <3
> 
> THANK YOU


	16. Let The Sugar Rose Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "my Japanese sunflower... my sugar rose... did i call too late?..."

 

His lousy sleeping schedule allowed him to stay up late, unlike Viktor whose first yawn was at midnight and completely knocked out by the time it was 3 a.m. Yura didn’t mind it though, the whole scene actually made him reminiscent of just a couple of years ago. Makka, Viktor and him would party every Friday night, all night, for no reason. At least that’s what he thought it was at first, it didn’t take him long to realize that Viktor was trying his best to connect with him and keep that connection intact no matter how far he had to travel throughout the week. Viktor used to work a lot more back then, making a name for himself and everything, but he was now on sweet hiatus and according to the media “hiding” in the concrete jungle that was New York. It was less likely to find a star in the big apple than in Los Angeles, so as everything Viktor did, his address too was a big question mark.

 

Yura sighed, now looking at the sleeping man beside him, wondering the kinds of thoughts going through that man’s head. He was partly envious at Viktor’s capacity to act on instinct and have everything come out perfectly but also sad for the man that did everything in his power to take the weight of the ones he loved and put it on his shoulders.

 

Yura didn’t say it out loud nearly as much as he should but Viktor was an amazing parent. After having sacrificed his teens and early 20’s taking care of Yura and working his ass off, the man deserved a fling- someone that taught him how to let go of the burdens he’d been hoarding, and kept him a lotus eater trapped in crazy nights and whatever the fuck young people did.

 

Yura sighed, Viktor belonged with a person like Yuuri. Now he was glad to know Yuuri wasn’t the whore he thought the Prince was. Yuuri was kind, and loving, and bashful, and dumb, and the opposite of what everyone else thought the prince stood for. He was contradicted by Yuuri’s Instagram but still, the prince that spilled sexuality with lingerie, roses, bed sheets, heels, white and grey wasn’t Yuuri; Not the person he was having a hard time beating at every video game they played.

 

To Yura, the Prince was a fraud, a manufactured front, he didn’t like that person. Yuuri was another story.

 

Slowly but surely, Yuuri would become part of Viktor’s made up family whose only members were Makka and Yura. Not like Yura was a fan of meeting new people but he had to at least try and become close with Viktor’s significant other.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He was finally in his hotel room, exhausted yet anxious as if his body needed something. It had been only 24 hours since he departed to California for the filming of JJ’s music video and everything had just gone down so fast that it took him a good 10 minutes laying in bed to realize he hadn’t touched his phone since he had boarded the jet in New York. He searched his pockets and upon taking the airplane mode off, he felt the vibration of 4 messages coming through.

 

Viktor: have a safe flight!

viktor: good morning. ❤

viktor: how's the shoot?

viktor: call me when you're done for the day. love you ❤❤❤.

 

That lingering anxiety almost left him alone for a good second. He took a deep breath and stood the phone against the frame of the bed. A just woken up voice said, “Hi.” As three strands of platinum hair showed up on his screen.

 

The sight brought a smile to his face and slight relief to his anxiety, “Did I call too late?”

 

Viktor turned on the night light, showing himself to the camera in bed hair and with the sleep rubbed out of his eyes, “like… 3.” he smiled back at his Yuuri.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be, I miss my Japanese sunflower.” His smile became bigger. Yuuri’s heart sunk again as he leaned, almost hid, his face in a pillow. “How was the first day of filming?”

 

“Exhausting.”

 

“Did you not get any sleep on your way there?”

 

“I couldn’t, I was too excited.” The last word brought sparkles to his eyes, “As soon as I got home from playing until 12 a.m. with Yura, I finished packing. When I was done with that, Jean picked me up and we boarded his jet at like 3:30 a.m., I couldn’t sleep on the flight and pretty much lost track of time. Then we got to LAX, a crowd of people was there, we got in a car, we ate breakfast in his hotel room while his team explained me everything we were gonna do, we went to Venice beach, ate again, then Hollywood and now I’m in the hotel.”

 

“Woah, why so much?”

 

“I’m leaving tomorrow night, that’s why.” He kept that tired smile.

 

He was partly happy to hear Yuuri was coming back soon but also- “I thought you wanted to go to LA for the longest time, why running back so fast?”

 

He knew the answer Viktor wanted. Again, Viktor loved feeling important, present for everyone he loved. “I did want to come but not by myself.”

 

“Want me to go?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not? You’re lonely, I’m not doing anything, the weather is amazing in California-”

 

“I have stuff to do in New York after this weekend. I’m here for work, not leisure.” He yawned, “I’ll be back in less than 42 hours. Can you wait?”

 

He reserved the protesting for himself as he didn’t wanna come off as the clingy boyfriend, he sighed. “Fine. I’ll save my romanticism for valentine’s day.”

 

He did like the sound of that, “Are you gonna surprise me?” His eyes fluttered closed.

 

“I might, I might not, you never know. Keep your eyes peeled.”

 

“What do you want me to gift you?”

 

“Lingerie and you just for me.”

 

His eyebrows raised as he looked back at Viktor’s cunning smirk, “Oh-ok?”

 

“Go sleep, you got a long day tomorrow too.”

 

“Night.”

 

“Goodnight my sugar rose.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“Yesterday we spoke about Yuuri being here in L.A. for the shooting of JJ’s music video.”_

 

_“Which he looked amazing in. loving masculine Yuuri.”_

 

_“We caught him dancing in Venice beach, pulling people to join him in the boardwalk, last night in Hollywood Boulevard and this afternoon on his way to the desert.”_

 

_“Um-hum.”_

 

_“Because he’s staying at the Ritz- Carlton.”_

 

_“5-star hotel, not cheap.”_

  
  
_“This morning one of our cameramen found him in downtown LA coming out of Ralphs and here it is.”_

 

A clip came on screen of Yuuri with sunglasses and sweats with a bag in hand.

 

_“Hey, Yuuri.”_

 

He took off his sunglasses and turned, “What’s up?”

 

The camera followed him, _“Good- good, this is for you.”_ He handed Yuuri a red rose.

 

“Thank you.”

 

_“How’s love?”_

 

_“Better than ever.”_

 

_“How about Yura, getting along with him?”_

 

“I did beat him at rocket league but I think we’re good.”

 

_“Working on any big projects?”_

 

 _“_ Few things I’m not gonna talk about but I am going to the desert later this afternoon.”

 

_“And what’d you buy?”_

 

still walking, Yuuri opened the bag. "A sandwich, drinks-" He pulled out a soda, "want one?"

 

The cameraman took it, _“Thank you, you’re so nice.”_

 

“You too.”

 

The cameraman let Yuuri keep walking, _“Ok, have a nice day.”_

 

He waved back, “You too.”

 

That was the end of the clip.

 

_“Did you catch the Givenchy slides, the diamond on his chest- like… sis, you gotta admit it. there's lots of fish in the sea but there ain't no way you gonna go catch tuna when Nemo's right in front of you.”_

 

_“What are you even saying?”_

 

_“Be real, honey. Yuuri might not be with Viktor for money but he don't got a problem rocking Gucci shades.”_

 

_“Oh my god.”_

 

_“Am I wrong though?”_

 

_“Ok but what's so bad about letting your man get you a present, something nice? if Viktor wants to go all out on his boyfriend, let the man be.”_

 

_“Again, I'm not saying he's a gold digger, but he's not fucking a broke-”_

 

_“Without Viktor, you can’t tell me Yuuri is not capable of making his own 6 figure salary having one of the best shows in new york city. He himself said he used to not take the job opportunities he was offered back then for personal-”_

 

_“Ok but-”_

 

_“No, I'm not gonna let you come here and slander this man- Viktor babying his man, I get you. unscrupulous gold digger, that's a different story.”_

 

_“That's why I can't even say anything to you anymore.”_

 

_“Yeah, right. We'll be right back with more celebs after commercials, stay tuned.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

The horrible LA traffic gave him more than enough time to read through the envelopes JJ’s team was nice enough to hold onto during the filming of the music video. He smiled, his “fans” were better than the media, way better.

 

At first, he thought that by the time he’d read the 10th letter he was gonna have some hate from someone but 45 letters in and so far it had been nothing but love. Some envelopes with rose petals, most with encouraging messages and all with more than enough compliments; he genuinely felt happy, confident, empowered, motivated and everything he wished to have back when he was ashamed of stripping. He kept smiling and opened the 46th envelope when his phone rang. The call was from Mari.

 

Since his sister had reached out to him with the intention of understanding her brother, those two had actually become closer. Like the older sister she was, she loved the youngest one in the family. He couldn’t wait to share his fruitful trip to LA with her, “Hey, Mari.”

 

“Yuuri?”

 

He froze the letter dropped to the floor as he held his phone with two hands, “Momma?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments and kudos <3
> 
> THANK YOU


	17. Famous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is he a famous stripper?...The world could have the prince as much as it pleased... make you the empire you deserve to be... Tell me this man can’t rock anything you put on him. I dare you... their long gone shame."

A gentle knock made her turn to the door, “Mom, what's up?”

 

“C-can I talk to you for a second?”

 

* * *

 

 

Hiroko held the phone with both hands as the video played, it was hard to tell from her expressions what she exactly felt. She might've been concerned, concentrated and confused in one sitting but at least she wasn't angry.

 

Mari spoke, “It came out this morning and it already has millions of views.” She seemed a tad bit excited.

 

Hiroko noticed and was only more confused, “Is he a famous stripper?”

 

“Want me to ask him?”

 

“N-no, it’s ok. It must be midnight in new york.” A hint of sadness could be heard in her voice, “He’s probably busy.” She looked down to her fidgety fingers, “Working in that club, out with his friends, sleeping-”

 

“I can guarantee you he’s not doing anything. He doesn’t even work at a club anymore.” The same excitement in her eyes. Hiroko raised her head, “I can put money on that he’s not doing anything right now.” The childlike smile on Mari’s face confused her even further. Mari texted Yuuri’s number, in a matter of seconds, there was a reply. She showed her worried mother.

 

Mari: what are you doing right now?

 

Yuuri: nothing.

 

Yuuri: literally, nothing.

 

The slight smile on her mother’s face only fed her excitement, “See, I told you he wasn’t doing anything.”

 

Hiroko’s smile didn’t lie, she was happy that her boy wasn’t working at a nightclub anymore. “Isn’t it night over there?”

 

Mari: what time is it in New York?

 

Yuuri: 1:00

 

Mari: go to bed.

 

Yuuri: go to work.

 

Hiroko chuckled at that last remark, “He is right.”

 

she gasped, “You’re gonna take his side? He should be the one in bed.”

 

Hiroko got up, “And you should be the one at the front desk.”

 

“You’re not gonna tell him anything?”

 

She walked out of the room with a smile on her face, “Leave your brother alone, you have things to do.” Mari remained with a smile on her face before calling momma’s boy.

 

* * *

 

 

Tonight they were sleeping in Yuuri’s bed, which meant, Viktor had to at least wear briefs that night. He came out of the bathroom with black Versace boxer briefs on, “Happy?”

 

He turned to the beauty of a man Viktor was, “Yes.”

 

Viktor rolled his eyes and got into bed with his Yuuri, wrapping his legs around him to lay a kiss on his neck, “Haven’t seen you all day, how was the doctor’s visit?”

 

“It was ok.” He returned the kiss.

 

“I wanted to go with you.” He listened to his lover’s heartbeat.

 

Yuuri stroked his platinum hair in the room’s dim light, “I couldn't move the appointment. If I didn't make it today, I’d have to go next week and next week we’ll be in Japan.”

 

“Are there any side effects to the injection?”  

 

“I’m hormonal and fat.” He closed his eyes.

 

his hand wandered off to Yuuri’s thighs, he smirked, “You are.” Yuuri rolled his eyes and kept holding onto his man in calm. They both fell silent. It wasn’t uncommon for them to have talks about the future before going to bed.

Viktor raised his head and stroked back the hair that covered Yuuri’s forehead. His sunflower was his god, his religion, devotion- he loved him enough to have butterflies in his stomach every time he opened his eyes and looked into his own seafoam blue ones. He smiled like the idiot he was.

 

Yuuri noticed Viktor’s pure admiration and smiled. He brought Viktor’s face closer to his and kissed him. It was amazing how through his anxiety and breakdowns, Viktor was still able to look at him with such thirst, “What are you even thinking about?”

 

Viktor went for another one, “Would you be ok with us having kids?”

 

“Sure, not now of course-”

 

“I know, I just…” Yuuri could see the blush over his cheeks even in the almost dark room, “I really love you and you make me the happiest even when you’re not doing anything and I want so much more with you and I’m so clingy cause I really want to take care of you and make sure you’re happy and-” he swallowed, “I really want to have you by my side forever and I’ve never been surer- I… I know it’s fast but-”

 

Yuuri interrupted his rant before his own eyes watered any further, he kissed his guardian angel, “You’re gonna make me cry.”

 

A tear left Viktor’s eye. He smiled, “I love you.”

 

“I know you do.” He held his lover’s face in his hands. This man meant his words, he knew it for sure. Yuuri wasn’t the best at saying words but he could say, “Thank you.” Under the tomato red pigment that took over his face.

 

That night they kissed, touched, made love and took each other’s scent until they both fell asleep. Yes, Viktor had been spoiled with good sex and more than enough cheeky teasing from his Yuuri. The man just had to ask and get paradise but that wasn't the only novelty of dating a god. Yuuri with his guard down was the cutest, the softest, Viktor’s favorite and in his opinion, the truest Yuuri. His Yuuri. The one only he could see, hear, speak to and feel the love of.

 

The world could have the prince as much as it pleased, but only he got to have this side of Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

 

_'Cause if they knew what I know then I know I wouldn't stand a chance_

_There's no way you would go for a man like me if you had options_

_Even though the world was meant for you_

_I hope you don't get famous_

_'Cause everyone will love you but won't love you like I do, oh nah_

_Hope you don't get famous_

_Stay home with me_

_I’ll always love you_

 

He turned off the song before getting out of the Ferrari 458 and handed the key to the mesmerized girl in charge of valet parking who’d just been stricken by a Japanese man in a pristine suit, no tie, walking out of a luxury car. He gave her a wink and made his way inside of the restaurant, a man behind the desk recognized him and caught his attention, “Mr. Katsuki, your table is this way.”

 

“Thanks.” He followed the man and a smile took over his face as he approached a familiar man with deep blue eyes and a certain pointy hairstyle.

 

“Alas, I have not seen you in months.” He got on one knee and kissed Yuuri’s hand. He got up to pull out Yuuri’s chair, “How have you been?”

 

He knew how dramatic this man was but the whole closing the entire restaurant for only them two was a bit much, “I’ve been doing great, you?”

 

He took a seat, “I’d say empty without you but I have been informed that your heart belongs with Nikiforov, does it not?”

 

“It does.” Two words.

 

“I’m sorry but what a disgrace, he’s such a lucky man.”

 

“Is he?” He gave another uncomfortable 2-word answer.

 

“You’re offending yourself with that question. You’re pure gold, Yuuri. Who doesn’t want you?”

 

“How about we get to what we’re here for.”

 

“Oh- I’m sorry. I must have made you uncomfortable. You are here for work, not leisure, my apologies.”

 

“Glad you could understand.”

 

A waitress came by and stood by Georgi’s side, he immediately said, “Krug, Rosé Brut NV.”

 

“I’d have to decline, I’m driving.”

 

“If that’s the problem then I can have a chauffeur take you home tonight and another deliver your car when you leave.”

 

“I wouldn’t want to cause you any inconvenience.”

 

“Oh- don’t. Tonight’s on me, you choose the rules. I’m just here to make the game happen.”

 

“You and your analogies.”

 

“It is true though. Money is and always will be the catalyst for the success of those who want it. If your beauty is enough to make diamonds out of coal, I’m here to make it easier for you to capitalize on it, to make you the empire you deserve to be.”

 

“You know I don’t take compliments well.”

 

“It’s not a compliment, it’s a fact.”

 

The waitress served their drinks, Georgi raised his glass, “To you.”

 

They clinked glasses, “If you say so.”

 

* * *

 

 

“How do you convince someone into moving out?” He leaned on his desk as he thought out loud.

 

he passed Makka one of the baby carrots he was snacking on, “You tell me, I’ve been trying to get Jean out of the apartment ever since I moved.”

 

He turned to the teen, “And who would you let your anger out on?”

 

he looked up at his guardian and munched on another carrot, “Right.”

 

he sat in his chair, he sighed, “Want me to bring you anything from Japan?”

 

“Cats- why are you even going to Japan, aren’t you coming to fashion week?”

 

His eyes widened as he remembered Yura would be modeling. Yura noticed and rolled his eyes, “Shit, I forgot to tell you.” His face filled with a wide apologetic smile, “ I’m only going the second day.”

 

Yura went back to looking at his phone, “It’s cool.”

 

“Are you mad at me?” He kept the apologetic smile.

 

“For what?”

 

“Cause I’m going to Japan with my boyfriend and not staying here to see you modeling for your favorite designer, Alexander wang, former creative director of Balenciaga, another brand you really love?” He bit his lip, lines now forming in between his brows.

 

Yura sighed and sat up, “Listen, it’s not a kindergarten dance recital. You don’t have to be there.”

 

“But-”

 

“Yeah, you feel bad cause you wanna be here for me and you can’t because you got a hot boyfriend to chase all the way to Asia. I get it, I’ve done it-”

 

“What?”

 

“But a moment comes in everyone’s lives where we gotta let go or some shit like that.”

 

“I’m confused.”

 

“What I’m trying to say is, I get that you like Yuuri and you wanna get to know him and his family. You’d be missing a lot more important things if you stayed and watched me walk in a straight line.”

 

He smiled, “Don’t say that, you’re the most important person to me, but I do get the point. Thanks for being so mature.” he got up and extended his arms. Yura sighed and went around the desk to hug Viktor, “18, paying your own bills, studying hard, working and maturing so fast, I am so proud of you.” He kissed the blonde’s head and stood back to look at him in the eye, “I did such a good job.”

 

He kissed his teeth, “Fuck off.” He walked towards the door.

 

Viktor laughed. It did feel nice to see the boy he worked so hard for, being a little man. He just loved being a dad.

 

* * *

 

 

“... Among the many stars that we caught in the new york fashion week, Viktor and Yuuri were, in my opinion, the best dressed.”

 

“The long red trench coat, the dandelion spiked black Louboutin flats, all black- he looked amazing, but not out of his comfort zone.”

 

“True, but Yuuri on the other hand-”

 

“Girl, don’t get me started. If Viktor styled Yuuri, the man knows what the people want.”

 

“The picture’s on the screen right now. The more I look at it the more I fall in love with him, also Louboutin, Snakilta red spiked boots, and short trench coat dress convo. Tell me this man can’t rock anything you put on him. I dare you.”

 

“This man can hit you with the most masculine, alpha male style and then with the same power hit you with the heels and so feminine- I tell you, this is exactly why his insta’s on the millions, honey.”

 

“He is hot, rising and lemme tell you what a little birdy told me.”

 

“I think I know but-”

 

“The multi-millionaire, owner- king of elegance in las vegas.”

 

“You’re gassing Georgi a bit too high.”

 

“I’m just saying, the king of las vegas might be looking for a prince.”

 

“Oh nah.”

 

“Then you besta believe, cutie, cause we might have Yuuri giving us real tease in Vegas, but that’s none of my business- we’ll be back in just a sec, say tuned for more tea to be spilled.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Again, this is non-stop service from New York’s JFK airport to NRT, Narita airport in Tokyo. We’ll be refueling and then continuing on to FUK, Fukuoka airport. Our flight time will be 11 hours and 45 minutes. We are flying at an altitude of 39,000 feet and at a ground speed of 460 miles per hour. You may move freely in the cabin, have a beautiful flight and thank you.”

 

At first, Viktor thought he slight initial turbulence of the aircraft had rocked Yuuri into holding his hand. Now, even though the plane was cruising and not shaking, he still held onto Viktor’s hand. Yuuri noticed Viktor’s eyes on the grip and kissed his hand, “Nervous?”

 

Viktor raised the fluffy blanket covering him with his free hand, “A little.”

 

“We have a whole 11 hours left, ask away.”

 

He leaned in, “Does your mom know we’re together?” the worry in his words only made his previous answer from “Just a little” to “Of course.”

 

“I’m not sure.”

 

“Do you think she’ll like me?”

 

“Why wouldn’t she?”

 

“Cause I’m the opposite of what a perfect son in law would look like.” Yuuri frowned and right before he was about to debunk Viktor’s statement, he explained, “I’m childish, impulsive, I’m not Japanese, I don’t know the language, my hair’s a weird color mutation, I dragged you into my world, I can’t stop touching you and she’s probably gonna catch me trying to have sex with you in her house.”

 

Yuuri leaned in to tease him into a kiss, “You’re mature, responsible, caring, loving, nurturing, cute, clumsy, understanding, your hair is beautiful and no, it’s not gonna happen.” He pecked the man’s lips and let go of his hand.

 

Smooth as ever, Viktor took it back and kissed his knuckles. Giving his Yuuri that look only he could give him.

 

“No.” He watched Viktor take a deep sigh and hold the hair out of his face. Viktor licked from Yuuri’s knuckle into his palm and up the index and middle fingers of his boyfriend. He put both digits in his mouth and bobbed his head to suck on them. Yuuri slid his hand out of Viktor’s mouth, strings of saliva dripping from his fingers. “We’re on a plane.”

 

“A private one.” He raised the armrest acting as a divider between them.

 

Viktor aimed at removing his Boyfriend’s sweatpants but was stopped by Yuuri saying, “The flight attendant will hear us.”

 

“Us? It’s you she’ll be hearing.” His voice was now one of a raspy tone. Yuuri couldn't hold back the smirk on his face. He pulled on the string of the bow to his man’s sweatpants, “You just love making me like this, don’t you?” Yuuri only laughed when he peeked at Viktor’s raging erection but Viktor’s lips were now on his neck and his pants had gone flying across the aisle. At least they were still there, unlike their long gone shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments and kudos <3
> 
> THANK YOU


	18. Hasetsu

As soon as the car’s doors closed, he leaned on Viktor’s shoulder, fluffy blanket over him as he hadn't expected February to hit this cold in south Japan. “I don’t know, I really don’t know what to expect.”

 

He ran his hands through his lover’s hair and spoke slightly louder than Yuuri’s whisper, “are you excited or scared?”

 

“When I spoke to her over the phone she was so happy to see me again and get to really know me- make things right and… I don’t want to let her down again.” He wrapped his fingers around Viktor’s and leaned in closer to his forever steady heartbeat. He sighed, “if crap hits the fan again-”

 

“It won’t,” he spoke sure of it. Yuuri’s watering eyes filled with hope. Viktor kissed Yuuri’s hand and leaned in it as he smiled, “They love you, they’re your family, they want you to be happy. They might not completely understand you but they taught you good values, morals, how to work hard, be responsible, kind, smart and there’s nothing you should be worried about because that’s what you are; All of that and more.”

 

“Still, what if?-”

 

“You leave it to me.” not a millimeter of doubt could be felt in that statement, that and Viktor’s track record of always knowing what to do was what made every word coming from him a fact. Yuuri could blindly trust him and that washed away the storm of thoughts spiraling in his mind. Nothing bad could happen with Viktor by his side, nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

he held onto Viktor's hand as the walked through the arch before the main entrance of Yutopia. Yuuri’s hands perspiring like crazy yet still stuck to Viktor’s. He nervously looked at the grip then up towards the sound of the front door opening, he froze.

 

The duffel bag over his shoulder dropped, arms opening to the woman who was shy at first but picked up the pace as she got closer to her son. She held him, held him tight.

 

Even though only wearing long sleeves she was warm in comparison to the weather. Her scent was comforting, welcoming, familiar; it all truly felt like coming back home. Like going back in time to when he ran home from school to show off the acceptance letter from that private university in the U.S. His eyes watered as the woman looked at him in the eye and caressed his cheek, “welcome back, Yuuri.”

 

He smiled, “momma.” he noticed her eyes divert to the man behind him, he extended a hand to Viktor and brought him forward, “this is Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov.”

 

They did a weird mix of bowing and handshakes before actually speaking, “friend?” she managed to say with her limited English.

 

Yuuri blushed and went back to holding Viktor’s hand, “he’s actually my boyfriend.”

 

her expression was of confusion for a second then a cheerful smile took over her face as she looked back at the tall, white, platinum-haired, Russian male. She spoke in her limited English again, “very handsome.”

 

he smiled back, the excitement bouncing in between them as he spoke in broken basic Japanese, “thank you very much. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

 

* * *

 

  
  
She stepped into what was meant to be Viktor’s room upon seeing Yuuri lay the second futon on the floor, “are you guys going to sleep in the same room?”

  
  
His eyes widened, Yuuri turned to her. He knew for a fact she wasn’t a believer in the whole idea of romantic partners sleeping together before marriage. “Y-yeah, we...” he wasn’t here to appear as the perfect little boy she wanted him to be, he told her the full truth, “... we sleep together most of the time. we have been even thinking of moving in together.”

 

She remained silent as she looked for a reply that wouldn’t make her sound close-minded, “mm- that’s… efficient.”

 

He forced out a smile, “it is. Since his penthouse is much bigger than my apartment, it’s already paid off and rent where I live is expensive, it makes sense for me to go live with him.”

 

She thought for another second and looked at her son with now a look of worry in her eyes, she sighed before asking. “Is he the one?” He didn’t understand her question. She went to hold his hand and looked at him in the eye, “is he the man you want to marry?”

 

He sighed, “well, we are in a long-term relationship but, I just don’t think I want to be married.”

 

“And why is that, don’t you want to have kids?”

 

“Viktor and I did talk about kids in a future but… I think he knows I’m not sold on the idea of being married- it’s… I don't think marriage is for me.”

 

She was still confused, this time she frowned. “not for you? do you want to be a single mother?”

 

Yuuri remained calm, “no, but in the scenario that I would be pregnant and we would break up, he would make sure our baby has everything that they need. Viktor might not look it at first glance but he’s extremely responsible; he makes sure those he loves are ok. His son is not even his own blood and he’d do anything under the sun for that kid.”

 

Hiroko nodded, “I’m sorry if my questions came off harsh, you have your ways, I know you're an adult.”

 

“mom-”

 

“the moment you walked out of those doors and left Japan, you-you no longer were under my roof, or eating my food, or under my supervision; now you're a man and…” she sighed and held both of his hands, “ I worry for you. I want you to be happy and I don't understand most of the things you do but… as long as you're safe, not hurting anybody and giving me a call from time to time, I'll be happy.” he gave her a familiar boyish smile, it almost made her wanna go back in time and kiss her boy. but she was in the present, which meant, she gave her now-grown son a kiss on the forehead, “a couple of grandkids would make me happy as well.”

  
  
he rolled his eyes and hugged his momma. even though that last part was set up as a comment to lighten the mood, he knew she meant what she said.

 

* * *

 

 

Now that he thought about it, he couldn’t recall the last time he’d seen moonlight be this bright, it was beautiful. No harsh city lights, no noise, no city rush; just the moonlight shining through blurry windows and illuminating all of his lover’s body. It was almost like a spotlight, only that this one wasn’t artificially made.

 

since they had converged their futons into one, as soon as the sleep started weighing down Yuuri’s eyes, he wrapped himself around Viktor. by now, it was an unspoken rule of them to cuddle up before falling asleep, even if they went back to their sides for the rest of the night.

 

Viktor planted a kiss on top of his lover’s dark straight hair. “after dinner when I was doing the dishes and you came up here to bring the bags, Mari and I were talking about you.”

 

Yuuri looked down at their hands tangled up together. he only said “umhum.” to indicate he was listening.

 

“she was panicking at first because her English wasn't perfect but she told me that you were extremely shy as a kid. she told me you barely went outside, that you didn't have many friends and you spent most of the time studying and writing stories in your room.” he ran his hands through Yuuri's hair, “it was around senior year that you wanted to leave- you wanted something out there and it was calling your name. now you're back and you're a star, you're everywhere, and working, and known by everyone as that mysterious man that doesn't write those stories like her little brother used to, but is the main character of his own fairy tale. a Prince that you fabricated to satisfy your thirst for having everything in the world and still be able to come back to being Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri's eyes kept fluttering between opened and closed, “she might've said the first part but I doubt she analyzed my alter ego to that extent.”

 

“she didn't lay it out like that but it was what I got from washing the dishes with her.” he held onto Yuuri even tighter to now reach putting a kiss in his forehead, “after we were done, she even translated what your parents were saying in the living room. they were googling me.” Yuuri could almost touch the joy in this man, “they know I have a kid, I'm a model, a socialite- they didn't get that part but they concluded I'm famous. Your dad said I was a humble and elegant young man, your mom said it was really attentive for me to insist on doing the dishes. they liked me.”

 

Yuuri smiled, it was actually a relief to hear his parents thought of Viktor as a worthy partner for their son. had it been otherwise, he'd be now at the airport made a crying mess. he sighed and got up to look into Viktor's eyes, “you're the best boyfriend ever.”

 

he kissed his Yuuri's lips, “I try my best.”

 

* * *

 

 

_“So, Viktor and Yuuri went M.I.A. on us.”_

 

_“Right, We were all expecting them, or at least Viktor, to show up for fashion week and they literally vanished. They appeared the second day, slayed and escaped. They were not active on social media for a good 3 days but today, just before valentine’s day, we got a little gift from the prince.”_

 

_“It was sexy, it was on the beach and you’re not gonna tell me that after watching that you still think he’s an angel.”_

 

_“Let’s not-”_

 

_“No, I’m talking. His fans might hate me for always saying this but Yuuri, or the prince, as you call him, is straight up sugar baby. It doesn’t take a genius to break it down; We know this kid just came out of grinding on wall street businessmen, getting proposes from capos, offers from tycoons and a contract with Georgi-”_

 

_“Ok, he’s hot, so?”_

 

_“Hot and bait for men with cash, honey. Now tell me, how much is Viktor worth? I mean, if he left the show life to settle with Viktor, then Viktor must be promising his baby a lot more than those capos in his stripper days did, I’m just saying.”_

 

_“Or he might’ve really fallen for Viktor, have you thought about that? I doubt Yuuri would be living off his boyfriend when he made a 6 figure income as a stripper and is making more now signing contracts, in music videos, modeling and the world falling at his feet. honey, those capos, and tycoons you were talking about are twice, thrice and 12 times richer than Viktor, so if he really wanted money he could've easily gotten married to an oil tycoon in Abu Dhabi, so shut up.”_

 

_“Just my opinion.”_

 

_“What were we even talking about?”_

 

 

_“today, valentine's day in Japan, Yuuri finally posted on social media wearing nothing but the Eros design from Christophe Giacometti’s new launch of lingerie, On Love.”_

 

_“He shot and uploaded the pictures in his hometown, Hasetsu, along with the beach of the Saga prefecture. He credited his best friend, ex-stripper, and Youtuber, Phichit_Chu for shooting the pictures and coming all the way from Tokyo to do so. His channel is so good by the way, he’s so funny.”_

 

_“Yeah, right.”_

 

_“We ran out of time. so, happy valentine’s day, Yuuri. A bit too early for us here in the states but we’ll see you guys here tomorrow with more tea.”_

 

***

 

There was nothing special about that day. Yes, it was the day everyone typically associated with love but for the pair, it was a day like any other. They didn’t need a set date to hold each other’s hand and walk on the brown sugar colored sand of hasetsu.

 

this time it was Yuuri who couldn't look away from his god and every graceful detail on his perfect body. his feet as they stepped on the sand, his legs as they swung with poise, his lips as he spoke with that strangely youthful wisdom, those ocean clear eyes, that weigh less white hair, Viktor's hand holding on to his- he couldn't believe it. this man was his and that same man loved him. Yuuri's eyes were fixed on that man, he smiled.

 

Viktor noticed immediately, “what's so funny?”

 

he looked back at his Viktor, the sun setting behind him, the sky turning from topaz blue to lilac while still letting rose gold rays shine through barely any clouds. the ocean breeze became colder.

 

“You're a dream come true, you make everything better- it's like... i could burn your house down and you'd probably sit back and make me s'mores. You're patient, smart, forward, cool headed, supportive, nurturing- safe heaven and I don't thank you enough for putting up with my shortcomings. Thank you.” Viktor pulled him closer, “ I'm sorry this trip made you cancel the upper coast house reservation and I dragged you to my family's inn. you can't even have your gift.”

 

“fuck that overpriced shit, I'm here, and your mom tried braiding my hair yesterday, and your dad had me work in the front desk, and your sister slapped me with a newspaper when I said she looked 45- I love this place.”

 

Yuuri smiled and looked up, “thank you.”

 

“thank you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments and kudos <3
> 
> THANK YOU


	19. Family, Fake

 

It was gloomy but at least it was warmer than February. It had been around 3 weeks since they had gone M.I.A. from all media. 3 weeks since the 3 days where everyone collectively lost their shits trying to look for the most talked about couple at the moment; Viktor and Yuuri.

 

Japan had been amazing and all but as soon as they got back to the States, Mila received them with 3 weeks in which if they weren’t booked to be together, or in London, or Milan, they were in opposite sides of the country. The routine was flying at night then, at shoots, modeling, interviews, carpets, and meetings by day.

 

Hectic, but at least they weren’t living in different apartments anymore. In between those weeks, Mila took over moving duty and moved Yuuri’s clothes to Viktor’s penthouse.

 

Once finally together and back home, Yuuri just had to stand by his condition of getting his own room and at least paying one of the bills without letting Viktor sway him out of it. It wasn’t too hard to get Viktor to comply though, it was actually cute. He liked living under the same roof as his joyful Russian boyfriend.

 

It was officially their first weekend, at home, living together and the gloom of that Saturday only made the apartment cozier and Viktor touchier. Due to the interrupted intervals in which they saw each other while away, Yuuri’s usual morning dance while brushing his teeth was enough to lure Viktor into the bathroom and dance behind him. Only when Yuuri finished and wasn’t under the hazard of choking on toothpaste, Viktor held him from behind and kissed the back of his neck saying, “good morning.” Yuuri only laughed and kept moving his hips at whatever imaginary music took over them. After kisses and smooches in the bathroom, they ate breakfast and stayed in the living room to appreciate the humidity of the air and laze around before having another busy week.

 

Viktor let go of Yuuri’s now smaller stomach to peek at the message on his phone screen. He went back to Holding onto Yuuri's love handles, “Otabek’s made it here fast.”

 

Yuuri almost jumped up from Viktor’s lap, “He’s here already?”

 

“The elevator.” that made Yuuri run for real, jump over the couch and almost trip over a perfectly placed white vase with only one sunflower in it. Viktor almost laughed, “Where are you going?”

 

He stopped halfway up the stairs, “Do you not see what I’m wearing?”

 

“Underwear?” he still didn’t understand Yuuri’s rush.

 

“Yours to be exact.”

 

“So?”

 

“I’m naked.”

 

“It’s just underwear.”

 

the doorbell rang, Yuuri ran for a pair of pants and a shirt. That was one of the little things that made Viktor’s careless demeanor different from Yuuri in his comfort zone. If someone came to Viktor’s home, they were welcome and brought into whatever he had been doing prior to said guest walking in, whereas, Yuuri only got comfortable at home when he felt safe with those around him. In this case, it was Otabek, Viktor already saw him as part of the family. Let’s just say Yuuri’s definition of family was different.

 

Viktor opened the front door, his face brightening with a smile when he looked at the bundle in Otabek’s hands. “I really thought the picture you sent me was a stock photo.” he was given the well-wrapped kitten, “She’s so pretty.” he came back inside while unwrapping the pink baby blanket keeping the kitty warm.

 

Otabek closed the door behind him, “Where do I put the bag.”

 

Viktor took the baby bag from Otabek, “First day with us and she already has so many toys.” he put the bag next to the couch and the kitten safely down on the white rug, “Who wouldn’t spoil such a cute little thing- she’s so small.” he kneeled on the floor next to her. Watching her come out of her pink blanket and explore the white carpet.

 

Otabek remained with his shoes on a couple of steps from the couch, “the woman I got her from said she’d need toys and soft surfaces. I found Babies r us before I found a pet store.”

 

Viktor was still on the floor and caressing the brown fur in between the birman’s eyes when Yuuri came back. A hint of nervousness could be heard in his voice, “hi.”

 

Otabek only raised his palm, “Sup.”

 

It didn’t take Yuuri long to find Viktor entranced by a kitten, “Is she Yura’s gift.”

 

Viktor kept Makkachin in check as he carefully approached his new little friend, Yeah. Oh- Remember to pick up the cake at 6.”

 

“Gotcha.” Otabek walked out.

 

Yuuri remained seated in the armrest of the couch. Viktor took his hand, “You got all dressed up when he was only gonna drop her off and leave.”

 

“You call sweatpants and a shirt dressed up?”, Yuuri sat by Viktor’s side. “You're just mad cause you like to see me naked if not wearing your clothes all the time.”

 

Viktor kissed his lover's cheek, “You can keep your shirt, I just want your pants to be off.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Cause you wanna keep me spoiled.” and he was right. it wasn't a secret that Yuuri liked spoiling and teasing his Viktor.

 

He threw the sweatpants on the couch and turned back to Viktor, “Happy?”

 

“Always.” he smiled then puckered his lips. Yuuri pecked him, twice, the first one was expected but the second one was over Viktor's smile.

 

Viktor kept that dumb grin on his face and leaned on his Yuuri's shoulder. his face expressions soft as Yuuri let the silence itself make space for another topic.

 

Viktor kept his eyes on the cute kitten in his rug, “I’ll show you the picture later but I can’t shake off the thought that she looks just like Yura when he was a baby.”

 

“Does she?”

 

Viktor rested his hand on Yuuri’s still jiggly thighs, “not like they look the exact same but they give me the same vibe- like… her white fur and all, As a baby, we always dressed Yura in white.” Viktor sighed, “he was so innocent. the woman that brought him to this world didn't deserve such a pure creature.”

 

Yuuri fixed his eyes on the now more playful kitten, “Did you personally know his mom?.”

 

“not personally, but the day Yura wants to meet her I can get him the address.”

 

Yuuri took a moment to imagine the hardships they must have gone through, the pain of not having anyone to call mom or dad. “ I wouldn't blame him.”

 

“she was young and pregnant-”

 

he turned to Viktor, “still, her inability to grow up and be responsible was the reason why you guys went through hell trying to make it by when your grandpa got sick. even before that, the three of you barely had enough to eat.”

 

Viktor looked into Yuuri's eyes, his anger, his inability to grasp why Viktor would suggest forgiving her. “I’d like to believe she had her reasons. I don’t see why a mother would abandon her father and newborn but giving her the benefit of the doubt is what keeps me from poisoning myself with hatred, anger.”

 

now that Yuuri thought about it, it was true, he had never seen Viktor angry before, not seriously.

 

“bad things are always gonna happen, that just comes with being human. What we decide to do about them is a different story though. I was angry, sad- I knew grandpa would leave us both orphaned for real now if we didn’t get money and I didn’t want to feel the way I felt at the time. I wanted things to be different, I wanted to be happy.” he sighed, eyes now watering. “so I looked for a job, got scouted in a mall and became a model. I made money and even though it was too late to save grandpa, I did my best to provide for that kid. Now I’m here, and I’m happy.” the tears now really left his eyes, “I have Yura and Makka, and you, and even though my boy and I are still orphans, our experiences make us family and you’re part of it as well.” Yuuri brushed the hair from his face and wiped away those tears. Viktor smiled wide, “The Katsukis too.”

 

“And we couldn’t be luckier to have you in ours. Yura’s welcome to join as well.” he smiled back and received a peck from the man. Yuuri now understood Viktor’s openness to those around him; his craving for the family he never got a chance to have.

 

* * *

 

He was home alone, bored and with no plans for the night of his 19th birthday besides staying in and maybe watching a movie. he only laid in bed and let soft grunge play in the background while Otabek came back from wherever the fuck he was. he wasn't dumb though, he knew Otabek was out getting him a cake or a gift; he knew Beka would do something and Viktor would come over and maybe even add Yuuri to the mix. His apartment would be an actual party at 9, meanwhile, he munched on a cookie to entertain himself and waited for the high to kick in as he scrolled through Instagram.

 

His door flung open, “Happy birthday!” Yura turned to an explosion of confetti all over his bed.

 

“Are you fucking serious? Thanks, now these shits are all over my bed.” he tried brushing some off the bed.

 

Jean walked in with a cupcake and a bag in hand, “not even the day of your birthday do you stop bitching, eh.”

 

“Don’t you have a flight to catch?”

 

He sat on Yura’s bed, bit the cupcake and gave him the bag, “at least open your gift.”

 

He went ahead and opened the bag, he looked up, “Isabella bought all this, didn’t she?”

 

“She was on the phone telling me what to get actually.”

 

Yuura looked again into the bag of goodies. He took out cat ear-shaped headphones, plushies, a phone case, a mug, a bunch of other little things and the blanket in the bottom of the bag. He looked back up at Jean, “Woah. Tell Isabella I said thanks and thank you too. Thanks, dude.” he put aside the annoying confetti over his bed and joined his bro in a hug. All things aside and even though there were things from both that annoyed the other, they were cool. At least for the most part.

 

Jean got up, “I’ll tell her.”

 

“Take care,” He laid back down in bed and remembered the multicolored paper and plastic over his bed, he sighed, “That fucking asshole.”

 

* * *

 

With messy hair, barefoot and in leopard print sweats, he received a second burst of confetti directly to the face. “Happy birthday!!!” Viktor took a picture of the grumpy teen before holding his boy in a tight hug. He spoke in Russian after that as Makka joined the distribution of hugs and kisses and Otabek came from behind Yura with a cake full of candles.

 

Yura turned when Viktor finally let go of him, “where did you keep that?” he almost smiled.

 

“My room.” Yura blew the candles them joined him in a brief kiss.

 

“Thank you.” this time he gave into actually smiling then turned to the man still standing at the door with what seemed to be a moving bundle wrapped and comfortably and placed along the bend of his left arm.

 

Yuuri noticed the teen’s expression change from smiling to confused. “She was sleeping in the car-”

 

“Is that a kitten?” he rushed to Yuuri and looked at the cute little bundle of fur now trying to escape the blanket. Yura picked her up, “she’s so pretty, how old is she?”

 

“Almost 9 weeks.” Otabek took the bag and blanket from Yuuri.

 

Yura caressed the kitten, “don’t just stand there, come in.”

 

“Oh- sorry.” he smiled and finally came in, closing the door behind himself.

 

Viktor and Otabek were already having a conversation in the living room, there were even plates on the living room table and a knife ready to cut the cake, they were just waiting for the birthday boy to do the honors.

 

“Yo, I finally got the switch.”

 

“Nintendo?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

* * *

 

_“A baby?”_

 

_“They had a baby.”_

 

_“That makes no sense.”_

 

* * *

 

_“... Yuuri Katsuki was pregnant this whole time… all those Instagram posts had been previously shot…. All recent posts of his show more of his behind than his front side.”_

 

* * *

 

_“...It makes sense, Yuuri looks thinner now than he did when he was a pole dancer. Even his cheeks look less round… he wears black and oversized clothing all the time too.”_

 

* * *

 

_“Congratulations to our Prince and his little lady.”_

 

* * *

 

_“Half Japanese, Half Russian- she must be so cute.”_

 

* * *

 

 _“...Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki were seen just a couple of hours ago with what seemed to be the new member of their family. By the color of the baby blanket, it’s a girl and sources tell us that Yuuri had been hiding his pregnancy all the way up to December, when he gave birth to the baby girl and went off the radar for a couple of weeks before being in JJ’s music video in January of this year.... Don't believe us?… Yuuri was a fairly good pole dancer, which means, a strong core… different people show differently… on his last show as the Prince even though he was taking some of his clothes off, his abdomen was fairly covered in lace. Even then his covered abdomen was only out for just a couple of minutes before he put a robe back over his lingerie…Viktor and Yuuri had been together for longer than our cameras were able to catch and they did an amazing job at hiding their baby during the pregnancy… congratulations.”_


	20. Too Much on Your Shoulders

 

 

He’d been laying in his bed for about an hour now, he was exhausted, stressed out and drained from the past couple of weeks. It had been two months of traveling, shooting for magazines, brands, clothing lines and events. On top of that, he had to maneuver everything so that by Sunday he was back in New York and being himself for about 2 days before leaving again to look pretty all day somewhere else. It was a lot, but The city had his family and they were the ones who kept him going.

 

Even though it was for work, he was back in the city. Now a little more relaxed since stress wasn’t really an issue he couldn't handle. The problem now was just this annoying feeling that took over him and made him feel … annoyed, bothered that Yuuri wasn’t home yet. He hadn’t told Yuuri though, he’d come off as clingy and the last thing he wanted was to cut his lover's wings, but Yuuri’s absence, and even though slightly less, similar workload, made him feel some type of way… empty.

 

Yuuri’s sexy ass was making deals with Georgi (a.k.a) that other rich, Russian dude who promised to make him a star and take him around the world. That spiky-haired, dramatic fucker was making Yuuri’s dreams come true and that shit bothered him. He huffed out those unwanted jealous thoughts and got up from bed. It was already 8 p.m. and he was still in his bathrobe. The hour-long nap did the opposite of helping, he honestly felt like shit.

 

the screen of his phone lighted up, he read the message, a smile took over his face. Yuuri texted that he was on his way back home followed by 9 hearts. He dropped his phone back in bed and laid back down, opening his robe in an attempt to look casually naked.

 

It took a lot to make Viktor admit he was jealous but Yuuri knew how to read his boyfriend. From talking to Yura and the loads of bookings Viktor went through within a span of a week, it wasn’t hard to tell that Viktor’s main flaw was taking more than he could handle. Viktor smiled his life away during his last show at the club but said happiness came from Yuuri not having to go back to that place ever again, Viktor even said it himself. As soon as Yuuri was done with the last details of his show with Georgi, he hopped on his Porsche and dashed back home to his boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

 

He walked in, the lights were off and the large windows in the living room were wide open. The fresh May breeze came in as the white curtains flagged in it. Even though there were no artificial lights on, the moon was enough to brighten the place in a mysterious pale blue. He dropped his duffle bag and made his way upstairs, Makka was with Yura but he knew for a fact that Viktor was home, even if he wasn’t answering Yuuri’s texts.

 

He stepped into the room to Viktor purposely showing off a little bit too much skin. Yuuri laid next to Viktor, taking his hand he didn’t say anything, just look him in the eye.

 

He kept the grip on Yuuri’s hand and looked back. He spoke with his seafoam orbs more than he used his words.

 

Yuuri brushed back the hair on his forehead, “I missed you.” his cheeks became a soft pink as Viktor only looked back at him.

 

It was almost as if that annoyance was never there, it was gone. Now that he looked into his lover’s eyes there was nothing but love behind them, loyalty, trust, vulnerability, devotion- He had no reason to feel the way he did. He was an idiot, even though in the same body, his Yuuri and the prince were different people. The prince was a facade that protected Yuuri from everyone’s stares- the world had fallen in love with that prince, not his Yuuri. His Yuuri loved only him, the prince only loved fame.

 

Yuuri kissed him. “Will you come watch me on Saturday?”

 

Viktor looked back into Yuuri’s eyes, his boyfriend’s hands, he kissed his lover’s knuckles. “umhum.”

 

He kissed Viktors lips once more and held his man, head going to his lover’s forever steady heartbeat. “They can lust over me all they want, at the end of the day it’s you the one getting to have me. I’m yours, Viktor. I’m not a trophy someone else can just snatch from you.”

 

He combed his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, careful to remember those words. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Umhum.” he made himself more comfortable as each other’s company brought them peace.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“The Met Gala last night was a true display of not only fashion but art as well and I think they stole the night once again. I’m not the expert so you tell us, how was it in terms of fashion?”_

_“The theme of the night was “Heavenly Bodies” and out of all the people in the carpet, Viktor and Yuuri were one of the most anticipated stars. I wouldn’t say their outfits were objectively the best, there are opinions, but they killed it.”_

 

_“Let’s start with Viktor then.”_

_“When given a choice, he won’t stray away from black and so he made it the base for the beauty of a cape he was wearing on top of his jet black shirt and slacks. Everyone wore works of art but - I think we have the picture- when you look at the beautiful black cape from up close is that you see the gold, the intricacy, and detail of the small crosses. He slew the Vatican vibe in gold. Each cross different yet coming together and making this beautiful tile-like work of art over his shoulders and arms. Some might shade him for not splashing color all over the place- I could keep talking for hours- but the black is what pulls it all together and just gives us the mystery and elegance that innately comes with this man.”_

_“And Yuuri? I mean, I don’t know you, I think he’s extremely elegant as well.”_

_“But we’re talking different kinds of elegance. Viktor’s poise is that of a king, it’s grand, it’s mature. Yuuri, on the other hand, gave the Prince vibe, wild yet tamed for this one night and his innate sexiness was what carried the elegance. When you put them side by side you can tell that they went with the same idea of crosses and took the inspiration from the gold and luxury of cathedrals- its like, they are two parts of the same story. They’re one.”_

_“He was wearing a dress though which i think had some to do with the show, Eros, he pulled together with Georgi.”_

_“a dress and transparencies but not vulgar which I think he killed it in. usually, when people say transparent they think naked and Yuuri flipped the game with this dress. Long, with train, the details, his body as a work of art- it was sensual, it was powerful, unruly and that’s what I think draws people when they see this couple.”_

_“That Viktor’s the only one that can tame him?”_

_“Oh, honey. He can't be tamed.”_

_“Then?”_

 

_“I mean, it even goes with the whole religious theme. This Prince has a soul that can’t be stopped so there's no point saving it. They have their relationship, they have their own dynamics, they have their own privacy behind doors. I don’t know.”_

_“I’m jealous of Viktor though, he gets to have all that to himself.”_

_“Won’t disagree on that one with you.”_

* * *

 

 

The artists walked out of the room leaving Viktor and Yuuri alone.

 

His hair was slicked back, and lips as bright red as the sole of his stilettos. He looked at himself in the mirror, eyes slightly shifting when noticing Viktor’s stare on him become one of curiosity. Yuuri turned, “shy again?”

 

He took a step forward wrapping his hands around Yuuri’s waist, “intrigued.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You’re just… so much. It’s fascinating.” He almost reminded Viktor this was all a literal show. Viktor finished, “i love it; your freedom, how you do you, how you don't need anybody.”

 

He had to remind him, “Viktor-”

 

“I know it’s a show. Just hold me and tell me that when you take it all off, i’ll have Yuuri back.” he pecked Yuuri’s lips.

 

“Wait, what’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“I don’t like the prince.” he dumbly smiled.

 

“You make no sense.”

 

“I know i don’t.” he landed another peck on his lips, “now go out there and make me jealous.” his smile said he was joking, his kisses said he was still slightly bothered and needed to give Yuuri something before he went out there. Viktor kept landing kisses on Yuuri, his hands went to Yuuri’s ticklish spots, the man broke in laughter, he let go of his prince. That was just what he needed, a genuine smile from his Playful, nervous and boyish Yuuri.

 

The boy blushing under foundation gave his lover a kiss on the cheek, leaving a red mark before looking Viktor in the eye, still with a smile on his face, he said “I’ll look for you in the crowd. You better not take your eyes off me.”

 

Viktor blushed back at his cutie, “never.”

 

* * *

 

 

Just like Viktor, everyone in the audience had been mesmerized by Yuuri’s performance. Georgi even had to reinforce security around Yuuri’s dressing room. Not like anyone was trying to sneak in, more like half of the people there couldn’t find the correct way to the lavatory.

 

They wanted more; a conversation, a “thanks for coming”, a touch from that prince who was too high to be reached even by those who owned world know and thriving companies worldwide. They had to wait, and no money could make Yuuri come out from his dressing room any earlier than after dinner.

 

Viktor was kneeled on the carpet, sliding off the lace down Yuuri’s leg. He kissed Yuuri’s foot and leaned forward to rest his chin on his lover’s knees, “we should leave.”

 

He looked down to glittering eyes and leaned forward to be closer to them, “can’t, I have to go out again at 12.”

 

Viktor’s eyes still glistened for him. The man almost whispered,  “How about we leave Mila a note and run away to the hamptons?”

 

Yuuri relied in the same tone, “are you serious?”

 

“3 days, You, me, the beach, no pictures, no one watching, no one knowing we’re there except for Mila and you all to myself.” he listed quietly then looked back at Yuuri for validation, “what'd you think?”

 

“You’re so selfish.” He meant it in the best of ways, Viktor’s selfishness was kind of a turn on. Viktor must’ve been planning this. There was no way he’d randomly bounce and space out from the world if it wasn’t the right time- if he didn’t already have a plan. Viktor had his genius ways and Yuuri trusted them all the way. He brushed a hand through Viktor’s hair and pulled him into a kiss, he hadn't spoiled his boyfriend in a while, why not give him all he wanted for 3 days straight? “Whatever you wanna do, I’m down.”

 

“If i may be excused for a second.” he got up and reached into his pocket for his phone and looked for that phone number, “Yes, this is Viktor Nikiforov, may I speak with Mr. Vichinsky… thank you… ” after that, the conversation went on in Russian.

 

Yuuri sat there, just looking a his man from across the room looking hot as ever speaking in his native tongue. In the soft lighting of the room, Viktor’s chiseled jaw was only made obvious, the fit of his pants perfect and his moving lips where drawing Yuuri in. he snapped out of it upon noticing his blood rushing to a very specific place in his body. He got up and went to change behind the separating panel in the corner of the room. The fun could wait, now he had guests to meet.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri kept his left hand on the steering wheel of the Tesla as his right hand exited the GPS. They were finally there. Viktor, in all excitement, placed his hand on Yuuri’s thigh as they pulled up through the driveway and parked in front of the 3,100sf home. Yuuri sighed and gave into letting that hand on his thigh go slightly higher.

 

* * *

 

 

His shirt came off and so did his underwear as Viktor rushed to take Yuuri’s body, “Viktor.” he said in between pants as his lover was now between his legs with a third finger inside him.

 

Viktor looked him in the eye while slowly pulling out his fingers from the well lubricated entrance. “I’m listening.”

 

Yuuri’s lips parted to let out an even more audible moan, “Vit-ya ah.”

 

Viktor only felt himself get harder as Yuuri kept him in pause, “what is it?”

 

“Condom.” He raised an eyebrow, “i’m off from birth control.”

 

“But last time-”

 

“You fingered me and i gave you a blowjob.” Viktor’s confused, flushed cheeks and frown made him explain, “to lose weight, remember?”

 

Viktor pulled Yuuri to sit on top of him, “too far.” he kept kissing Yuuri’s neck.

 

“My bag’s literally right there- ah” Viktor sucked on the skin of Yuuri’s neck, “Viktor, listen to me.”

 

“I’m listening.” he kissed again, “just one more kiss… another one… one more-”

 

“Just do me already.”

 

Viktor huffed grabbed Yuuri’s bag. Upon finding the box, he ripped one of the squares out and threw it at Yuuri, who upon catching it made sure it was in perfect conditions before sliding it on Viktor’s shaft and sitting on it.

 

* * *

 

 

It was barely 57 degrees in Bridgehampton, long Island, New York, but neither of them cared. 

 

Well, Yuuri did at first but after Viktor jumped into the glimmering, freezing, cold water of the pool, Yuuri blindly followed. That was basically the whole summary of their relationship at that time; If Viktor's crazy ass did something, Yuuri would do so too- and he couldn't be more happy. That's what he wanted at first, why he gave Viktor a chance in the beginning. Yuuri wanted to let go, to feel free, to be able to fly away without being attached to anything. That's exactly how he felt, now if he were to ever fall, Viktor was there to catch him. He loved his man, his forever tolerating rock, his lover and partner. looking into Viktor's eyes a tear almost escaped his eye, not like it made any difference, they were both already wet.

 

They held each other, kissed again that morning in the ides of may, both smiling like idiots at nothing. As they held, they didn't say a word, only kept their arms locked around each other and like every time they were together everything just fell calm. Time stopped. They were safe from everything in each other's arms.

 

Viktor wanted moments like this to last forever; a lifetime. Yes, he was clingy, and had the flaw of being jealous, but he loved his Yuuri. He'd do anything for that man, even sit back and drink champagne as other men enjoyed him. He did feel his head burn when other men lusted over Yuuri's alter ego but also laughed at them for thinking they were even close to tasting Yuuri's sensual nature; those fools were blown away by just the tip of the iceberg when Viktor had not only tasted the cold but also the heat of Yuuri's body. It wasn't only lust though, he'd trade sex any day for moments like now; when he could just hold Yuuri and feel his racing heartbeat and grip say "I love you" and his breathing tell he was freezing. Yuuri's made him happy, his man was beautiful, all of him and everything. He wanted more, but what?

 

what would make his love with Yuuri timeless, for real, legitimate?

 

would Yuuri be able to handle it?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me any comments, questions, reactions and/or suggestions you may have!
> 
> I love reading and getting inspired by your comments, so please feel free to feed my imagination by dropping some ideas in the comments.
> 
> Thanks for Reading.
> 
> P.S. I would literally answer any question no matter how stupid you think it is. I try to reply to comments as soon as I possibly can.
> 
> and here's my tumblr---- https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nova8080


End file.
